Jedi Knight: Darkness Rising
by Cybroid
Summary: After the attack on Yavin 4's Jedi Academy, New Republic mercenary Kyle Katarn and his partner Jan Ors enjoy a short vacation. But this time of peace is soon to be interrupted by a new foe. And a new challenge along with it. Will he overcome this challenge and defeat this foe? Read on, and May The Force Be With Him.
1. Taking A Break

The warmth of the sun radiates everything the light touched along the shore. The clear waters sparkle with the rays of the sun passing through the surface. Along the surface multiple boats and other aquatic commercial vehicles skim across the water, splashing up water behind them as they bounce along the smooth waves. Other vacationers splash around in the water closer to the shore, playing with family and friends. The taste and smell of salt fills the air.

The skies are spotted by a variety of speeders and shuttles, only capable of being bought by those who are rich enough. They fly along to their destinations through the air above. Engines run at a quiet level, never disturbing the peaceful ambience of the beach.

Not far down the shore of all the people enjoying their stay are two in particular. Two that prefer to stay away from the crowds, and enjoy their time together. Alone. A woman and a man. The woman has dark brown hair with goggles along the fringe and brown eyes, with tanned skin. She wears with brown pilot vest with a long sleeved white undershirt, and cargo pants with pilot boots. The man has a lighter complexion, with short brown hair, brown eyes and a lightly shaven brown beard. He is outfitted with a tan brown long sleeved tunic with brown pants and black combat boots, as well as black bracers along his forearms. Both lay out on separate deck chairs. These chairs are into the wooden planks of the balcony they rest on, looking over the beach.

"This view good enough for you?" the woman asks, waving a hand gingerly towards him. The other hand rests under the back of her head. She shows off a small smile on her face.

The man makes no acknowledgement, his eyes in the skies above. Longing for something, _anything_ to happen. As long as it gives at least some excitement. This silence is getting to him. It makes him feel..odd. All he can think about are the events of the past month. They have already moved to several other beaches, and none of them take his mind off of the matter. Then again, they had earned this. And it was his idea to come here. So he might as well enjoy the peace while it lasted.

" _Hey._ Are you hearing me or is your head somewhere else right now?" He turns his head to her, raising a brow. He then gives a swift nod. "Don't do that again, or I might think you're dead."

"You know I wouldn't die without giving you a warning" he says with a comedic nature. She chuckles light-heartedly.

"You better not. Who else am I going to fly around then?" He narrows his eyes at her, yet did nothing but let off a sly grin. He glances back to the skies, catching sight of a pale shape passing over. The cloud startled him, being shaped like an infamous ship. _Star Destroyers._ Just the sight of one is be enough to cause a worldwide panic. But why, of all places, would the Imperial Remnant ever come here? _Never._ They would never come here. There is nothing to get from taking this planet. All Spira has is tourism, and what would that get them? A few extra thousand credits, that's what. So, of course that cloud wasn't really a Star Destroyer. So why did he suddenly have a bad feeling?

"Master Katarn. Would you like a drink?" Katarn looks up, startled by a sudden somewhat feminine/electronic voice, and finds a bipedal servant droid standing over him with a metal plate, several drinks resting on top. It's normally black receptors have a see through cover to it that add an iris with pupils, making them look more like...human eyes. But that only put customers off more than usual. Add to that the pointed breasts, and you've got a droid that stands out from other models. Really put some people off.

Without giving an answer, he stretches out his hand for one. The robot plucks one from the plate and places it into his hand with careful handling, spilling not a single drop. The man began downing the drink without even lifting a thumb up to the droid or saying any thanks. It goes on to the woman, who respectfully denies the offer. Finally, they could be in peace. Far from the turmoil of the galaxy around them. He lifts the glass to his lips and-

It slips from his hands onto his chest, spilling all over him, startled by a buzzing on the small table between the deck chairs. The woman appears unfazed by it, and found Katarn's reaction quite amusing. He glares from the corner of his eye, which she ignored as she reached over to the circular device and pressed a button on it. A blue figure suddenly appears, illuminating the base of the device with a blue glow. The figure appears to be an aged woman with a long robe and short hair.

"Greetings Jan."

"The same to you, Mon Mothma." The middle-aged man mutters quite vulgar things under his breath while cleaning himself up, with the unwanted help from a servant droid. "Kyle says hello."

"Yes, I am sure he does. Have I interrupted something, at all?" Jan shakes her head, stealing a glance at her partner.

"No, you didn't. We were just enjoying some peace and quiet."

"Yes. _Were"_ Kyle adds in a distasteful fashion, just finishing wiping off the liquid beverage. But it would stain. No doubt about it.

"Truly, I am sorry for interrupting your vacationing, but Master Skywalker has requested your presence." Both the people raise a single brow each towards the hologram, then towards each other, and back to the shimmering figure. Before they can ask a question, she answers it for them. "He said something about a Remnant base in an asteroid field. One you have been to before. Do you know of what he speaks of?" Both of them nod.

"Yes. We have both been there, though Kyle had seen more than me. What's this about?" Jan asks, despite knowing the coming reply.

"He has gathered a strike force, and has asked for you to join it." A groan escapes Kyle's mouth. Just when things were getting good. And now, _this_ comes up.

"We'll do it." Kyle places a palm against his face, groaning once more.

"Very well. I shall relay this news over to Master Skywalker. I'm sure he will be glad to hear the news." With one last goodbye, the hologram dissipates. Jan swings her legs over the side, locking her fingers together. She stared over at Kyle, her face changing to a more stern expression, eyeing him closely.

"You could have said hello, you know. " Kyle shrugs without a care. Her eyes narrow more.

"We should get going." She stands from her deck chair, and begins stretching her limbs and back. There were a few cracks heard from her bones by her relaxed movements, then she began moving. Kyle, on the other, wished to stay where he was. _Why can't I just have one little break,_ he wonders to himself. It hadn't even been a week since arriving here. He had barely spent much time with Jan since her supposed 'passing', which had turned out to be all one big plan against the New Republic (and it had almost worked, too). So why did something always have to pop up to interrupt a great, peaceful moment?

"Are you coming?" he looks over at her and glowers. She smiles back. "I'll be waiting in the _Raven."_ He waves a hand and looked back at the shore. For this short moment, he studies every detail so that he could replay it in his mind at any time. It brought peace about him. And that was something he lacked. And once he was done, he stood for the inevitable. He had to leave this planet sooner or later. And it turns out to be the former.

Kyle made his way through the resort which the balcony was attached to, earning somewhat cautious looks. That is probably due to his outfit. It makes him look more like a pirate than a stuck-up senator, or other neatly dressed persons. Even a Jedi wouldn't earn this much attention. No matter what, that cloak they wore always seemed to be fit for any occasion. But he is no Jedi. Sure, he wieldd a lightsaber and the Force. Something he left some time ago, but returned to recently. No, he is a mercenary for the New Republic. And he likes to keep it that way. Here, though, he keeps his saber hidden. It stays on the ship, but he keeps his Bryar blaster on his person, holstered against his side. The front entrance to the resort is cluttered with newcomers, yet few are checking out like he was about to. He approaches the crowd and carefully began worming his way through. He stayed low, not wanting to be seen by-

"Master Katarn. Are you leaving?" He groans and stood up straight, then slowly turns with a forced smile to the servant droid.

"Yes."

"You are not due to leave for another two weeks...Shall I cancel all reservations?" Kyle nods. The droid is silent and stood still for a few seconds, then came back from it's data system. "It is done. We hope you enjoyed your stay, Master Katarn."

"Yeah. Thanks" he replies, knowing full well it didn't hear as it turns around and wanders away on it's quirky legs. Rolling his eyes, he went on his way again. Finally, he makes it out of the crowd, almost making some close calls with a few species he'd rather _not_ run into.

Outside was a large plaza, with a fountain in the center. Long land speeders would drive around it to the front of the resort, and they would drop off the passengers. On the right is the parking lot for land speeders, and on the left was the hangar for small ships, from corvettes to something the size of small fighters. And one of these ships inside is the _Raven Claw_.

Kyle found a door into the hangar and pushes it open, almost being hit by a hovering trawler with suitcases and other luggage. He utters an unsavory insult, then continues on. The inside of the large building is filled from one end to the other with multiple types of ships, big and small. The lights are dimly lit along the roof above. A few rich sentient races go along, traveling to and fro from ships.

The _Raven's Claw_ was parked towards the other end of the hangar. The front of the cockpit is hooked down, like that of the beak of a bird. It's body is sleek and almost twice as long as an X-wing, and slightly over it's height. It has two large cylindrical engines, with one on each wing. On the outer side of the engines, the wings are split, with one horizontal and the other angled downwards. It's paint job consisted of a dark grey hull, with a single red streak along the bottom of each side. Beside it was a small trawler with droids unloading things into the hull of the ship. There isn't too much, since there isn't too much room in the ship. By the side of the cockpit was Jan. She leans against it, seemingly directing the droids. She spots him proceeding towards them and waves him over. He came to stand in front of her, crossing his arms with his hands on his elbows.

" _Finally_. For a second there, I thought you weren't coming" she jeers. He locks eyes with her, raising a brow.

"Get in already. It's time for us to leave." Jan nods and begins her climb up the ladder on the side, leading into the cockpit. Kyle glances to the one of the droids and throws a question towards them:

"Is everything packed?"

"Yes, Master Katarn. Your ship is ready to leave."

"Yeah. Thanks" he replied quickly before he too began to climb.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is?" Katarn froze halfway up. He knew that voice. He just didn't know whether it is real or not. And when he turns, he finds his answer.

Behind him is a dark blue humanoid with red eyes; A Duros. It wears a tanned robe adorned with gems along the collar and the middle of the front. It's sleeves went down to the wrists. And it has a cap over the bald top of it's head. His hands are clasped together, with his thumbs pointing up and pushing against each other.

Behind him is a Weequay and a light green Rodian. Underneath their garments, he can see the glints of black steel, indicating blasters.

"Altus Varn. What's a bottom-feeder like you doing in a place like this?" Kyle remarks with hostility. The Duros glares lightly, with a grin that stretches from ear to ear.

"I'd like to ask the same of a human scum like you. Your fragrance numbs my nose, and the sight of you blinds me." Of course. Always the poetic type. He always uses these skills to insult so many others. And he also always hated humans. The reason, no one knows. It's just how he is.

"Look, can't we just leave this be?" The Duros unclasped his hands and put them by his side.

"Very well. Only because we are in such a wonderful place like this, where such violence is not permitted. You are lucky, and should be gracious to such mercy." His hand launches upwards in a dismissive manner, and left with his two bodyguards. He watches them disappear into the shadows of the entrance, possibly heading to a ship of his own. Kyle utters a single grunt, then continues up the ladder.

He hears a voice as he goes up, and peeks over to find Jan speaking to someone via a hologram fitted to the dashboard. He recognizes the shape of the figure, as well as the voice. It is Luke Skywalker, known to some as Master Skywalker.

"We are just about to leave, Luke. Just as soon as Kyle gets in-" She hears him enter the ship and sends a glance his way. "Speak of the devil" she speaks with a witty grin.

"So I see" the Jedi replies. "I expect to see you soon...You don't _have_ to come if you do not wish to. I have enough in the strike team to achieve our goal."

"Don't count on it. We won't be missing out on any of the action." Kyle could have sworn he spotted a smirk curve along the Jedi Master's lips.

"Good luck to you then." He gives one last look at Kyle, then the call cut off. Jan began pulling a couple of switches and then pushes one lever forward. The doors on the sides of the cockpit lower and seal shut. After some more button pushing, the ship began lifting upwards, the roar of the engines filling the cockpit of the ship. The hanger doors ahead open enough for the Raven's Claw to fit. It begins to move forward at a slow speed, then accelerates as it passes out of the hanger. Jan pushes another throttle forward, and the ship lurches forwards, angling upwards slightly. In a matter of seconds, it was off to the atmosphere.

"Engaging hyperdrive." Kyle's muscles tightens up as he clenches his hands a little on the sides of his chair. The ship comes to a slow speed, then suddenly, it lurches forward with such great speed, the space around them becomes streaks of light, slowly forming into a hole of blue light through space.

"We should arrive in twenty minutes, if we get there without any trouble." Kyle gives a tired nod with half closed eyes. She notices this, and gives a suggestion:

"Get some rest. You'll need it. I can fly alone." Without any argument, he lies back against his seat, crosses his arms and closes his eyes, drifting into a well-earned rest as the bumps of the ship lull him to sleep.

* * *

 _Kyle feels the tight, icy grip around his neck like cold fingers of a cold hand, strangling the life from him. He holds his hands to his neck, trying to pry off the invisible hand, but it is useless. For before him stands the wielder of the force, hoisting him into the air. From the reptilian being come the words that have haunted him for so long:_

 _"On second thought Tavion, kill her."_

 _"Kyle!" And these were the last words from Kyle's partner as he heard the hiss of a lightsaber, and her pained scream._

 _"Jaaaaaan!" The force-user launches Kyle away. There is a pain that shoots up his back as he hits the metallic wall behind him, and he falls to the ground. Before he can get up and fight back, the shuttle is already in the air. Then it flies away, taking his partner with him. Kyle can feel the anger boil up inside. No matter what, he will have his revenge. Even if it means he has to destroy the entirety of the Imperial Remnant._

* * *

The mercenary jolts awake from the nightmare he had lived through. For a mere second, he believes it was true, though calms down as he sees himself in cockpit of his ship. On his left is his partner, Jan. Alive and well. She turns her ad to meet his eyes with her own.

"We're almost there." She turns to the window, wearing an expressionless face. But he can feel the emotions inside. She worries. Had he been talking, or perhaps moving around in his sleep? Did she know what he was seeing in his sleep? It bothers him to not know, but he lets it go. She had been through lots. And asking her would possibly make things worse. There was a long silence between them, soon broken by the pilot's voice:

"Luke called in earlier. He says the fleet is almost there. They will arrive before us, so expect us to fly into a crossfire. Lots of turbulence." He nods and leans forward, looking over the dashboard on his side. From the look of things, they were ready. But it couldn't hurt to double check. Scanning over the console, he sees the shields are full, and the fuel is at enough to complete this mission.

Another silence follows. After some time, it is interrupted by a beeping sound on the dash. Jan pushes a button, and the transmission opens. This time, it is only audio, so no blue figure on the top of the console. We can hear the voices of some of the console of whatever ship Skywalker was in. Possibly his X-Wing.

"We are a minute away from the station's location. How far away are you?" Skywalker asks.

"Three minutes" Jan replies quickly. "You'll see us arrive."

"Very well. See you both in the field." With that, it ends. Jan glances at Kyle once more.

"You ready?" Her partner nods, quickly looking over his gear. She grins, and looks back to the window, into the light of hyperspace. Whatever they were going to fly into, they would be ready.

* * *

 **Hello there, readers. If there is anything I have gotten wrong with personalities and other things, please notify me. So thanks for taking the time to read the beginning of this story, and see you all in the next one.**


	2. Cairn Strike

**Hello everyone! So one thing I forgot to mention, for those who do not know of the Jedi Knight game series, this is based after Jedi Outcast. So, for those who like the games after, I'm sorry. But I have not played them before, though I may include some things I do know of them. Just in different ways.**

 **That's it for this AN. Hope you enjoy this action-packed chapter. And don't forget to leave a review. I always enjoy feedback**

* * *

The female pilot enjoys the calmness of the silence that fills the inside of the ship while it lasts. Only her quiet breaths, as well as Katarn's and the droning of the console, could be heard. Her right hand holds the joystick loosely, her other hand hovering above switches and buttons that would be needed after exiting hyperspace. She is an excellent pilot, and had been in plenty of space battles. So she could expect many fighters. And she would be ready to take as many of them on as needed. Looking at the screen in front of her, she saw their target should be right in front of them in a matter of seconds.

"I find it odd that they haven't hit this place yet" Jan speaks. Kyle nods in agreement.

"It has been at least a week since I last saw it. Then again, they would have had to plan it out." That is a perfect explanation for the long wait. They would have had to plan out fleet formation, possible enemy fleet, gun positions on the station. Jan should have known this, since she is the tactical adviser for her partner. The time arrives, and Jan ends the short conversation.

"Pulling out in five." She moves her spare hand to the throttle, then eases it back. The ship rocks a little before she pulls it back halfway. At that moment, the ship slows suddenly, as if it hit a cushioned wall. But their seat belts are tight enough for them not to be sent flying forward. They come to an asteroid field, where large rocks float through space. In the distance ahead of them is the battle she expected to see.

Laser fire lights up the floating rocks, explosions split asteroids in half. Fighters fly past corvettes and cruisers, barely making it through the cross-fires. The radio is jammed with transmissions flying back and forth. The New Republic fleet consists of three Corellian corvettes and Nebulon-B escort frigate. The Imperial fleet is hidden by a large asteroid. Jan opens their transmissions from their ship and contacts the New Republic fleet ahead.

"This Jan Ors of _The Raven Claw,_ please respond." There is a crackle, and then a voice came through:

" _This is New Republic frigate Pursuer. Commander Skywalker has been expecting your arrival. Please proceed to docking port 4."_ The transmission cuts off with a sudden static, followed by absolute silence. Jan eases the joystick to the right, angling the freighter towards the frigate. As they began their approach, the radar picked up two contacts. _Imperial contacts._

"Hold on." Without any further warning, she yanks the ship's yoke to the right, pivoting the ship away from the pursuing TIE fighters. TIE fighters had two wings being held vertically, the flat side facing towards the side of the cockpit. The cockpit is a small orb with a large window and two cannons at the bottom of the front. The fighters pursue. And one fires. The green laser skims the portside engine and hits a small asteroid, blasting it into fragments. Screeches from the small ships fill her ears. More lasers pass over the wings, until the sixth one. It hits the rear, shaking the _Raven's Claw_ to its core. She looks to the scanner, watching the TIE's behind them.

"That's an asteroid!" Her head flicks up to the large rock they were heading towards, and she turns the ship as hard as she can.

"Hold on to your seat!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Ors smirks a little at his reply. She finds some humor in it. The ship goes around the rock, narrowly missing it. But chunks of it hit as a part of it blasts apart, so it doesn't miss it unscathed. The freighter shudders after the impact as if threatening to split apart.

 _"You can do it. Just a little further"_ Jan prays in her mind. Another laser shoots past into the darkness of space, only to hit another rock. She eases the yoke to the left to dodge another barrage, and moves the ship in time to see them skim over the ship's right side. Ahead, she sees her opportunity. Jan pushes the acceleration throttle forward, aiming the front of the ship towards a lone space rock.

"Jan?" She ignores Kyle, a smirk slowly making it's way to her lips. "Jan?! What are you doing?!" Out of the corner of her eye, he sees him tense, eyes widening slowly. If only he knew her plan, then he would be so much more calm. Looking at her scanner, she saw her plan is working well. The fighter has taken the bait, and follows, accelerating as well. She watches the distance close between her ship and the asteroid. Blocks out all sounds to retain her focus. And at the last mere second, she pulls up. She could have sworn she heard Kyle yell something with a high-pitch voice. That would have been a first. Almost as high as the screech of the TIE before it slams into the rock, exploding in a ball of fire and burning metal, now floating away in different directions.

"You okay?" she asks Kyle with an innocent tone. He glares with narrowed eyes, but in the end a smirk breaks up on his face.

"Never do that. Again. _Ever."_ The pilot turns her focus back to the matter at hand, directing the ship towards it's original target. Though not without giving off a witty grin.

The ship nears the _Pursuer,_ and as it goes past the large asteroid, Jan spots the Imperial fleet. There are two _Victory-_ class Star Destroyers, backed up by two _Tartan_ patrol cruisers. A spread of laser cannon fire covers the area near the cruisers, protecting both them and the Star Destroyers from any attack by fighters. But that didn't stop the New Republic's larger ships from hitting them. It was certainly a sight to see, but a common one. A pair of A-Wing interceptors appear on either side of the _Raven's Claw,_ providing escort until it reaches the port After, they leave to join the fight. Jan and Kyle leave their seats and proceed up the hatch that attached to the frigate, finding some security personnel waiting for them.

"This way. General Skywalker is waiting for you." They follow along with the three soldiers through the frigate until they reach the bridge. In the center of the floor is a holographic map of the field outside the field, with the largest asteroid behind the Imperial fleet. Built into it is Cairn Station. Last time Jan was there, she was held prisoner. Tortured by interrogation droids day by day. Just thinking about it brings back bad memories. Beside the device are the captain of the ship and the familiar Jedi. Orders pass around in the air. A green flash appears outside the window from a turbolaser, causing the frigate's bridge to shudder. Luke Skywalker turns around when the two mercenaries appear at the door.

"Kyle. Jan. Come here." Once again, Kyle acts bewildered. He is always like that whenever a Jedi does that. But she is used to it by now. They move towards him and take a position next to the Jedi master. "You have arrived just in time to hear the plan. Captain, if you will." The captain nods and stands up straight, removing his hands from the side of the table map.

"Thank you, General." He turns his attention to the the mercenaries. "I'm sure you two know what it's like on the station. That is why we have asked you to be here. We want each of you to lead a team through the station and hit a pair of generators-"

"I'm sorry, but we do best together" Kyle interrupted. Jan had to agree with that. And for two reasons: One, they had worked together for a while now. Splitting them up may make the mission faster, but it would also lower their effectiveness. And two, Kyle knew much more about the station than she did herself. All she had seen was the inside of a cell and some halls. Nothing more. Before anyone could begin to argue, she throws in her opinion.

"I agree. Kyle has seen more than I have, so he will know the best way to take one out." Skywalker raises a hand to his face, rubbing a thumb across his chin hesitantly. Before the captain can speak, Luke voices his opinion.

"Very well. We shall inform your teams of this change in plans." He moves one of his gloved hand over the map. "We will send in a large company of troops in a frontal assault, escorted by Gold squadron. Red squadron will draw their attention and will deal with fighters, with the assistance from one of the corvettes." Looking back up, he receives affirmative nods from the two. He stands up straight "Good luck, and may the force be with you."

"You too" Kyle replies hastily, then turns with Jan and run form the bridge. It is a lot shorter time to reach the _Raven's Claw_. They hurry down the ladder and jump into their seats. There is a hiss behind them while the metal hatch closed. As Jan prepares to pilot the ship, Kyle checks over his equipment. A whir sounded as the freighter started up, the console lighting up. Jan's eyes flick up when a TIE fighter flew by, being chased by an X-Wing. She watches them pass by before continuing, unlatching the ship from the _Raven's Claw_ jolts ever so slightly. Next to her, Kyle holstered his Bryar blaster, then reaches into a compartment between them. It flies open with a hiss, revealing the single item within. The small cylindrical object he had once given up on. Jan knew the story. It was as if time had frozen for a short time while they both stared at the item, as he lifts it up with his hand. She knows the story. He had once almost been driven to the dark side, and after that, he left the Force. Since then, he had resented the Force, distanced himself as far as he could from it. But in recent events, he came back to it. And here they were now.

Another shudder comes when Jan pushed the throttle forward. Her mind comes away from those thoughts of him. Her partner. By the time the ship was low enough, it pitches and towards the left to slowly ease out from underneath the larger ship. Once clear, she puts the ship into full speed forward, towards the asteroids to the left, aiming to use them as cover with their approach towards the Imperial station. Ors catches a glimpse of a large amount of cannon fire directed towards a small area, and turns her gaze quickly to it.

In it, there are several New Republic transports heading at the station, a squadron of fighters escorting them. No doubt that it is the frontal assault. No other transports are nearby, so it is possible that their team is already waiting for them. She moves the ship around the space rocks with ease. It is easier with no fighters chasing her, and the rocks are moving slowly. The plan was thought about well. The main force diverts their attention, and they fly in the back door. It was foolproof...unless they have back door cannons. Which they probably do. But nonetheless, they have a job to complete. And they would do it. They _will_ complete it.

The ship nears the area where their target hanger is in view. There are two cannons next to it, but do not fire. That meant her previous hypothesis was correct. Their team had arrived. She angles the ship, front end facing the hanger, and eases it in. Once in, Jan lowers the landing gear and lands the ship next to a re-purposed Lambda shuttle. Instead of the plain white, it is repainted a dark shade of gray and has a small laser cannon planted onto the bottom of the cockpit. The ramp has been lowered, with a squad of six waiting at the bottom. Four are armed with standard A280-K blaster rifles. One other had a DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle and the last a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol with a short barrel. They all stand ready, rifles raised while their eyes remained on the freighter. The landing gear kisses the steel flooring of the hanger bay, and the doors on the side open. The ladders lower next. And from the ship, the two mercenaries climb down. The pistol trooper approaches Jan and Kyle, giving off a one-hand salute. He is a tan human male, adorned with special forces gear.

"Sir, ma'am. I am Captain Anthorp. Leader of this squad. I was told that the plan had changed, and we are now to be one whole team. Are you sure of this plan? I had heard that you two were exceptional, even when separate."

"Whoever told you that exaggerated" Kyle assures.

"Kyle's right. We work best together. Even in our greatest exploits." Kyle turns on her with a doubtful look.

"Now hold on there. I did take on Jerec alone. And _you_ were his prisoner. So there's an exception." Jan shoves him with her shoulder and ignores the remark.

"Yes, but without me, you would never have reached there" she argues. The conversation goes back and forth until the captain interrupts with a faked cough. They stop and look at him as if he had appeared at of nowhere.

"Right. Move out!" Kyle commands, and begins to march off, only to find the others not moving. He glances curiously. "Well. Let's get moving already!"

"Actually, we aren't under your command. Commander Ors outranks you." Kyle groans as Jan smirks.

"You hear that, Kyle? You have to listen to me. All right, captain. Move out." The captain nodded and made a gesture towards a door at the other end of the hanger. As Jan passes Kyle, she releases a wide smile. He only glares at her, and rolls his eyes before following the team with his blaster drawn. Jan has her E-11 blaster rifle. The blaster had been modified to shoot bursts of laser fire rather than automatic or semi-automatic. It has been her personal weapon for a long time.

They tread quietly through the empty metal halls, with alarms blaring and locked doors along the walls. Everyone is aware of their surroundings. The alarms fill their ears. The air is warm from fires in other areas of the station, though not too close to cause harm to the team. But there is something close enough to do so.

Several troopers in clad in shining white armor, armed with E-11 blasters. These were the base Imperial troopers, the stormtroopers. The team is quick to move in any cover visible, such as open doorways and random crates. The quiet disappears as the click of the stormtrooper rifles ready, then the lasers fizz through the air from the rifles, small explosions after contact with a metal wall that left a smoldering blast mark.

"Return fire!" the captain shouts before firing himself. Jan pokes out from out of the door way she is in and fires a burst of laser fire, hitting two of the troopers. One goes down, while the second got hit in the arm, rendering him near useless. A shot fizzes past her head, forcing her into cover as more hit the walls around her. _That was too close_ she thinks to herself. She can still feel the heat from the blaster fire on her face, and quickly checks her hair for any singeing or fire. Kyle takes his chance and charges his blaster in cover, and when he came out of cover, he lets the bolt loose. It hit a trooper right into the chest, leaving a smoldering hole in his chest. He too is forced to go into cover as the last two troopers turn on him, only to be shot down by one of the New Republic soldiers. The captain signals the team to hold position, waiting in case any more came. And none do, so he gives the all clear.

"That wasn't too hard" Kyle says when he came out of cover, stepping over to the five white corpses. Jan glares at him.

"You know that's going to bite us later on, right?" He nods. She can tell why. He enjoys a challenge, as did she. But sometimes, he caused a bit _too_ much to come their way. This could possibly be one of those incidents.

They move through to a corridor that separates in four directions, one of them being the way they had come. They stop in the middle of it, waiting for the captain to take out a map. He kneels down pulls out a hologram projector and turns it on, revealing a holographic projection of the station, or at least how much they knew of it. There were some halls that ended in dead ends, which were possibly doors they had not seen past.

"It's to the right" Anthorp pointed out, tracing his finger along a corridor in the three-dimensional map, ending at a red blip. There is another further down, which is their second target.

"What is the estimated arrival to there?" Jan questions, analyzing the map closely.

"We should be there shortly. Depends on the amount of opposition we face from here on in. Which I believe will be large, assuming most of the station has not been evacuated yet." Jan nods in confirmation.

"Okay. Let's continue on, then." The captain nods and switches off the small circular device. He stands up after putting the device in his side pocket and moved on with the others right behind. He plugs another gadget in a keypad next to the door on the right, and he succeeds the hacking, the hissing of the now open door follows, blasters in hand.

* * *

How could this plan go wrong? Yes, the team was small. But Kyle was a part of it, as was his partner. Even though the last time he was here, there was a lot of opposition. But most of it seemed to have gone somewhere. Possibly fled. _But where could they have gone_ Kyle wonders.

His thoughts are disrupted by a laser blast hitting the floor next to his feet. He peeked out, only to almost have his nose blasted off. They were facing an automated ceiling turret, accompanied by three stormtroopers.

"Kyle! Stay focused on now!" Jan yells at him from across the corridor. He nods, his gaze moving to the fallen soldier in the middle of the metal floor. The turret had come from nowhere, and he was the first to fall. Kyle knows there was no saving him. None of them had seen it coming. Not even Katarn. All it took was one blast to the chest. Kyle had watched the laser go all the way through. But Jan is right. He has to focus on the now, not moments before.

He draws his Bryar pistol and blind-fires towards the troopers, hearing a pained cry afterwards. He scores a hit, but the trooper still stands. Though if he were to run, he would only limp. The good news is that his fire had drawn the other troopers, allowing one of the other members of the team to shoot a different trooper down with three shots to the chest. The two remaining troopers barrage the soldiers location, who goes back to cover in turn, narrowly missing the blaster fire. Kyle once again fires a charged blast, this time aiming at the turret. The first shot is enough to to some damage, revealing the mechanisms inside. Jan takes her chance and fires a concentrated burst at the newly revealed hole in it's outer metal shell, destroying it. There was a new smell of smoke that fills the air. Out of surprise from the sudden destruction of their best defense, they retreat. The Republic team fires after them, though not injuring them. They only aim to send them running faster. They succeeded, as the troopers disappear in a matter of seconds.

"All clear" Captain Anthorp whispers with assurance, being the first to step out into the open. They move past where the stormtrooper lays still. There is the smell of burnt flesh from under the armor. Beyond where they had stood was a doorway to their target. The troopers had gone this way, but by now, they would be long gone. Past the door was their first target. A tall column-shaped structure, with light blue streams of pure energy going up down inside, seen through small slits.

"Let's get this done" Jan says. The captain nods and orders the men the plant their charges. From their packs, three of them retrieve three thermal detonator, one for each. They prime the bombs, then place them along the generator.

"Everyone, get clear!" The team runs, but not Kyle. He waits near it, watching it.

"Kyle? What are you doing?!" Jan asks after the sudden realization he was not with them. He continues to stand there, just looking at it.

"We shouldn't blow it up yet" he finally says suggestively. Her brows furrow in a confused fashion. He begins his explanation as to why before anyone can speak. "If we destroy this now, they may increase the guards on the other one. We've already lost one man. But, if we destroy this one at the same time as the other, then they have nothing to protect. And the effect to the station will be instantaneous." Jan was a little surprised. Normally, she was the tactical one. She guesses that being on his own so much must have changed him.

"I like the way you think. What do you say, Captain?" she asks, now facing the captain. He nods, giving his judgement. So it is decided, and they would destroy both at the same time. He points to two of his soldiers, and speaks an order:

"You two are to stay here and guard it. We will contact you when we are going to blow the generators." They nod and take up defensive positions. What is left of the team continue on through a door on the other side of the generator, proceeding down more corridors. They hadn't come across anything large, and hope they will not. Fate had other things in mind. They stumble upon a larger hall, with a ramp leading down to a lower floor. The only way to the other side was to cross the floor to the ramp on the other side. Kyle goes first, having his blaster drawn. The others follow closely along, though they are caught in surprise when a side door opens, level with the floor. Out of it comes four stormtroopers, accompanied by a red-hooded figure with a light brown tunic. In one hand, he holds a lightsaber.

" _Ah_ , sith spit" Kyle mutters. The saber-wielding warrior lifts the weapon to chest height, activating it and illuminating his face with a red glow. Kyle whirls out his own in both hands, holding the blue blade at an angle towards the Reborn. The air became still, as if the room held it's breath. Then, the Reborn launches forward towards Kyle. The Republic troopers take cover from the stormtroopers, firing blast after blast.

The Reborn brings their saber down on Kyle's head. He counters by holding his own weapon up and pushing the Reborn back. The Reborn does a flip in the air to land on their feet, then dash forward with their saber horizontally in front. Kyle leaps over, kicking the Reborn in the head with his heel. His opponent stumbles over and falls, his saber rolling away. Rolling onto their back, they catch Kyle jumping at them, lightsaber over his head. They roll out of the way, then use the Force in a crouched position to retrieve their blade. The hooded warrior stands, now holding his saber in a reverse grip. Waiting.

"Come and get me, you Sith pretender." Obviously, this insults the Reborn, as he charges, swinging his blade through the empty air in front of him. Kyle had successfully side stepped, holding out his saber at waist height. With the speed the Reborn went, he is sliced in two. Kyle turns from the corpse to find his team had won. But at a loss. One of the soldiers is sat against the side of the ramp. Several scorched holes were visible in his armor.

"We've taken too many losses!" one of the soldiers nearly shouts. His voice fills the air with fear and a sense of loss. "We must abort! One generator is enough-"

"No!" The soldier freezes at the captain's voice. "We have not come all this way, only to fail...but he is right. We cannot continue on." He looks to the two mercenaries. "But perhaps you can. We will fall back to the first generator and collect them. We should be away from it by the time you detonate them. Once they are destroyed, move to the command center. We will be waiting." Kyle hesitantly nods, and begins moving up the ramp, Jan following closely. Before entering through the door, they give one last look to the special forces troops. And with a flick of his wrist, Katarn gives a two-finger salute. The captain copies it, then leaves.

The hiss of the door closing behind them is the last that is heard of the area behind them. Now all is silent. Up ahead, they see their target. And for once, it is unguarded. Kyle goes first, having his lightsaber in hand. Once they get close enough, Jan plants the last of the explosives.

"It's done. Let's-" she is cut off by Kyle ramming into her side, getting to cover. A barrage of fire comes from a trooper holding an Imperial Heavy Repeater. Hundreds of burnt spots appear on the generator, narrowly missing all detonators. All but one. It explodes, setting the others off. Kyle's reflexes become heightened with the Force, and he rolls himself and Jan behind a console before the entire generator goes off. The station around them rocks. A searing heat covers his back as he covers Jan with his own body. The pain is held in, but his strained face shows it. The pain goes on for so long, then stops. He counts to five in his head; _One, two, three, four, five._ On the fifth number, he reveals his head to find a smoldering area that was once the generator room. Not even the stormtrooper was spared.

Jan stands up straight, sweat dripping down her face. She wears a shocked face at seeing Kyle's scorched back. He can sense her shock, and turns with a faked smile.

"I'm fine, I swear. Don't worry about me" he insists, trying to put on his most convincing face. Although it never usually worked, she let it go. Though he still sensed her worry. He really had to get used to sensing another's emotions with the Force. It just didn't feel entirely right, like he was intruding on something personal. She pushes past him, then sweeps the area with her blaster rifle. Kyle pulls himself up, groaning as he did. Before he can steady himself, another tremor runs through the station after Jan detonates the other generator.

"Warn me next time" he says, holding himself up with one arm. The injuries aren't bad enough to render him immobile or scar, but they still hurt.

"What? It was just a little shudder."

"A _little_ shudder? A little shudder?!" She rolls her eyes and strolls off, leaving Kyle behind. He tries to follow, keeping his back as straight as he could. He attempts to relieve the pain the best he can, knowing he's had worse than this. Much worse.

* * *

The way to the command center was unusually shorter than Jan and Kyle had at first expected. And quiet. It was as if everyone just left. But that changes when they reach the command center, finding four New Republic troopers waiting outside.

"Ors. Katarn. Skywalker is waiting for you inside." Jan nods and passes through, Kyle following behind while taking it slow. His back is still in terrible pain, and she can see it very well. No one had to be a Jedi to see that. And it seemed that being a Jedi made it much easier. Luke came over quickly, putting a hand on a part of Kyle's shoulder that is not as bad as the rest.

"Medic! Get him to the infirmary-"

"I'm fine, Luke. Just need to sit..sit down somewhere." Luke, with Jan's aid, move him to the back of a console and leans his side against it carefully. Captain Anthorp came soon after, with a blaster mark on his right shoulder.

"Is the mission a success?" he asks towards Jan. She nods, earning a sigh of relief. "That's good news...the men are resting now, and we have sent the ones we lost to the hangar, where they can be returned to their families." Jan does not nod this time, and instead hangs her head in sorrow. Her eyes shift to Kyle, who wears a pained expression. Her attention goes to Luke when he begins to speak to her partner.

"Kyle, once you are ready, I need you to come to the Academy," he moves his gaze upon Jan and continues, "and Jan, I would prefer you stayed here." She ponders over why, but nods in the end. "Thank you." Jan dismisses herself and begins looking over some consoles, checking back with Kyle from time to time. _At least it hadn't gone worse_ she thought to herself. What she doesn't know is that something is about to come and will make things worse.

"Master Skywalker! Over here!" Luke goes over, and Jan joins him. They come to a trooper looking over a screen that contained a list. A manifest of ships. And what draws their attention is what was on board.

"That's a _lot_ of Artusian crystals."

"And Cortosis. This is worrying." Luke strokes his chin, and speaks again. "Can you track them down?" THe trooper shrugs.

"I might. But most of the data has been wiped. I'll contact you when we have a location." Luke nods and makes his exit. Jan looks back at the screen. This could only mean one thing. The Reborn weren't finished yet.


	3. Unexpected Addition

**I had planned to make this chapter a little longer, but couldn't think of anything to expand on. So here you go, another chapter. Leave a review or PM me to tell me what you think.**

* * *

Kyle moves through the hangar towards the _Raven's Claw_. There are small scorch marks around the rear from the dogfight in the asteroid field. It had remained in it's position since he and Jan landed inside the station, and hadn't been touched since then. The hangar seemed empty, with everyone scouring the station for anything that could give information on other Imperial Remnant base locations or other information that is required by the New Republic. Only _The Raven's Claw_ , the Imperial shuttle and a couple of TIE fighters hanging from the roof. Alarms are still blaring, lighting the ceiling and the walls near them. After the time spent in the station, the sound is starting to get of the mercenaries nerves. And he is already tense enough, with his back having been scorched by a large explosion some time before. At his side, he holds his blaster. One couldn't to careful, as the station may not be fully clear, and at any time, a squad of stormtroopers could be running through that door behind him. And if the blaster fails, he still has his saber attached to his belt.

Outside of the hangar, he catches sight of several X-Wing and A-Wing fighters fly by in a wedge formation. Once they are gone, Katarn pauses, staring out into the asteroid field. There is wreckage of TIE fighters, floating among the asteroids. Some of the rocks had been blasted apart during the battle. He takes in the view, staring out to the stars past the field of floating rocks. However, his attention is drawn to behind him when he hears the thumping of boots against the metallic flooring.

"Kyle, wait!" He finds Jan standing before him, something in her left hand. Something that surprises him. His gaze moves to his belt, only to find he wasn't seeing things and it was in fact his lightsaber in her hand. He walks up to her outstretched hand and wraps his fingers around it, but ends up having his hand in hers. She pulls both their hands back, her other hand on his lower back, although it still hurts a bit, and surprises him with a deep kiss, even if it is a quick one. He feels all warm and fuzzy inside, a feeling he isn't quite used to yet, but plans on doing so. It ends before he can enjoy the full kiss, and she parts away from him. He is taken aback, face frozen with surprise and lips still perked out. It takes him several seconds to notice the warmth of her lips had disappeared, and opens his eyes to see her wide grin and sly eyes.

"Don't forget next time." He feels the cold metal of the hilt of the saber, the heavy weight of the weapon in his hand. His fingers wrap tightly around it, getting used to the familiar shape of the hilt, then clips it to his belt.

"I will return soon." She steps back as he makes his final approach to the ship.

"You better. I don't like to be kept waiting for too long." She sends a wink his way, then begins to walk away as he reaches the ship. He pushes a button on a device attached to his sleeve around his wrist, calling the ladder down. Kyle climbs the steel rungs into the cockpit and sits himself into the pilot seat, which is commonly referred to as 'Jan's seat'. He knows how to fly, but his skill is nothing likes hers. He considered Jan to be one of the best pilots, and stuck by that.

He begins the start up sequence, flipping several switches and pushing buttons. The ship hums as the console lights up, system readings appearing across screens. He eases the throttle forward, and the roar of the engines fills his ears. It slowly lifts from the ground, shuddering while it does. Then, he eases the ship out. In a matter of seconds, _The Raven's Claw_ is in the expanse of space. He starts up the comms of the ship and contacts the station and he turns to the left:

"This is _The Raven's Claw,_ now leaving the station." There is a whir of static, then a reply is heard.

" _Copy, Raven's Claw. Two fighters are being sent to escort you from the asteroid field. Good luck._ " The transmission cuts off before he can reply, but he does anyway.

"Yeah, you too." He rounds a large asteroid, and as he enters a large clearing the the rocks, two X-Wings appear on his flanks. The fighters are mostly painted a very light grey, with a colored streak along the sides, these ones having blue. Behind the cockpit, there is a small port for an astromech droid. Each X-Wing has four wings, each one being connected to an engine. Two engines were placed on each side. _"That was fast"_ he thinks to himself. He maneuvers the freighter around the asteroids, being careful not to hit his escort.

To the ship's portside, Kyle sees the fleet. One of the corvettes had been cleaved in half by one of the Star Destroyers. Some wreckage from _The Pursuer_ floats around it. All the _Tartan_ cruisers have been destroyed during the battle, as well as one of the _Victory_ Star Destroyers. The other Star Destroyer had managed to clear the asteroid field and made the jump while Kyle fought on the station. So many lives had been lost in the battle, but Kyle tries not to think about it.

After much asteroid dodging and careful flying, he clears the field. The fighters pull off and turn back to the field, heading to the station. Kyle makes no attempt to thank them as he prepares to make the jump. He puts in the specified coordinates, pushes the throttle all the way and braces himself. It accelerates, then the ship lurches forward. The white streaks that are stars go by, then the area around the ship becomes a tunnel of blue light.

* * *

The jump out of hyperspace makes his stomach feel sick. The ship lurches out, shaking to it's core. The metal hull groans under the sudden change in speed. Ahead is the red gas planet of Yavin Prime. And next to it is his target. Yavin 4, a lush moon with large forests and small oceans. And hidden in the jungles are several temples, on of them being the Jedi Academy.

He aims the ship towards the planet, moving through space at a high enough speed to reach it in a matter of seconds.

" _Approaching ship, identify yourself."_ Kyle pitches into the comm system and begins his reply.

"This is Kyle Katarn, flying _The Raven's Claw._ Sending authorization codes." He sends the codes, and waits, pulling the ship into a slow drift. The last thing he wants is to be shot down into a jungle infested with a variety of creatures that would love to have a taste of him. The wait is longer than he expects, though the answer finally comes through.

 _"Kyle Katarn, you are cleared for landing. Master Skywalker will be meeting with you soon."_ He ends the transmission and increases the speed. Since when is someone not expecting him?

The freighter shudders as it goes through the atmosphere. The shields hold, thankfully, and he levels the ship horizontally, zooming across the sky. Below, he sees the lush jungles of Yavin. He had explored it many times, and had even battled in the swamps near the temple. In fact, that was not too long ago when that happened. Although he has never encountered the creatures that lurked deep within the forests of Yavin 4, and he would rather never do so. Ahead, he spots a structure poking up from the forest. The jungle surrounding begins to become less dense as he nears it. More of the structure becomes visible, and becomes a towering pyramid. Around it are smaller structures. All of these make up the Jedi Academy. All the structures are made by large stone blocks fit together to form the walls.

He guides the freighter to an open area, not wanting to have the trouble of even attempting to land it in one of the landing bays. And as always, someone is expecting him. A small transport speeder waited next to his ship, with a single driver at the back. The driver has a small helmet on the top of his head with a light brown uniform. Kyle opens the side door, the ladder drops to the ground, and he slides down.

"Kyle Katarn?" Kyle nods to the male driver, and the driver nods back. "Good. We'll be going, unless you have something to do with the ship." Kyle climbs onto the side, seating himself on the side. There is a hum from underneath, then it starts to move. At a rather slow pace.

"So you're the savior of the Academy? _The_ Kyle Katarn?" Kyle glances at the driver with a raised brow, then nods. "Wow. Ya know, you're a hero here. Do you know how many people you saved?!" Kyle rolls his eyes as the driver ranted on and on. He didn't need this. Wasn't an injured back enough? The mercenary has heard many things like this before from other people he had saved.

"Hey! Did ya hear me?!" Kyle shakes himself from his train of thought and sends an unsure look at the driver. "I said that Master Skywalker hasn't gotten back yet."

"Oh? Where is he then?" The driver shrugs.

"Not sure. Think he had to visit Coruscant for somethin."

"Great. The one person I come to see, and he isn't here." Kyle crosses his arms, looking away from the driver. He blocked out their voice, and watched the area around them go by. They traveled between two structures part of the Jedi Academy. One of them he knows as a training center, and the other he isn't sure about. The walls are covered by overgrown vines. They are so thick, one could easily use them to climb. Again, he is brought to the driver by their voice.

"Master Katarn?! Are ya even listenin?!" Kyle looks with a nonchalant expression. "I was askin if you want the scenic route. Well, do ya?" Kyle leans his head towards the driver, with a glare that shows his full annoyance rising up, along with some pain from his back.

"First off, I'm not a Master. Not a Jedi. So just call me Kyle. And second, I'd rather head straight there. I'm a patient man, so I can wait for him to come back." The driver has a somewhat sad expression. It seems that Kyle hurt his feelings. But he didn't look long enough to notice that.

"Right'o, Kyle" the driver says as energetic as can, keeping his tone up.

The rest of the trip is full of an awkward silence. Neither speaks to the other. They arrive at one of the hangar bays. The hover transport halts just outside, and Kyle hopped off at his stop. Before leaving, he expresses his gratitude to the driver.

"Thanks." Kyle goes off before the driver can reply, and he hears the transport leave behind him.

Inside the bay, there are several X-Wing fighters, crates of supplies, Jedi Academy staff lingering about as they achieved their tasks, astromech and protocol droids and cargo haulers going around. At the back of the hangar bay is a single lift platform. There are several pillars holding up the ceiling, and doors along the walls. The air is filled with the sound of tools such as welders being used on the fighters, the hums of the haulers, orders and shouts being thrown around. The smell of fuel and burning metal fills his nostrils. The burning smell brings back a shot of pain up his back, a burning sensation.

He struts past the scene to the lift at the end of the bay, and steps up onto the grounded platform. The contact of his hand against the switch lights up the screen above it with two adjacent arrows, and the lift ascends at a slow rate. At the top, a door lies adjacent the lift. But he does not go to that, and instead to another lift on the left. He understands why there are so many lifts, as the temple is a large and tall place. Above, there is a glass floor taking up half the room above, the rest empty air. He ascends to there, where another lift awaits him, this being the last. On his way there, a young male student walks out of a door to the side, and doesn't bother to acknowledge Kyle, almost pushing him off. Kyle holds a cold glare at the student, examining him so that he will remember to take it up with Luke. He was at least fifteen, a Human with a dark tone to his skin and very short brown hair. His attire is made up of a brown training tunic and long pants of a darker shade. When the student disappears, Kyle ascends the last lift to a metal room. Here, the air is still. There are no disturbances, like loud noises or smells that would disrupt the concentration of the mind. The mercenary goes around the lift and down the hall that comes from it, where the walls change to the stone of the temple. He makes his way to a set of large metal doors, which open in his presence.

Past the doors are where Luke spends most of his time. It is a large room, with no furniture of any kind. There is a set of stairs just beyond the doors. Flame-lit torches line the walls on either side, and the width of the room expands halfway in, just before another set of stairs. Not too many, though. At the far end is a higher floor, with a single part raised, large enough for one to meditate on. Beyond that is a large gap in the wall, with several pillars standing in it to make a window of some sort.

Kyle sits himself on the ground, wondering if this was as good of a place to meditate as he had been told, and seen in Luke. He crosses his legs before him, places his hands on his knees and closes his eyes. For the first few seconds, he feels only the pain in his back as the wind touches it. But slowly, it disappears. And he becomes calm. _Too_ calm. It disturbs him, at how he can be so calm after recent events. How can he be at peace, after almost losing his partner? After almost losing Jan. His memories go back to the duel with Jerec, and how close he was to losing Jan. And back to when he was so close to turning to Dark Side.

"You are not at peace?" Kyle opens his eyes and turns his head around enough to the side to catch a glimpse of the black-clothed figure of heroic Jedi Master Skywalker. Kyle Shakes his head, then hears Luke begin to walk around until he stands before Kyle, his hand stretched out. He stands up in the presence of the Jedi and accepts the hand gesture.

"Just a few things on my mind. Nothing to worry about" Kyle lies. Katarn knows that Luke can sense his despair, but he also knows he is not one to pry. The Jedi turns away and walks up the stairs, his hands clasped together behind his back.

"So Skywalker, what have I been called here for? Is it another mission?" Skywalker nods his head. "Okay..but why couldn't Jan come? And couldn't we have talked about this using a hologram?" Skywalker stays silent for a short moment, then stands.

"On the station, we discovered some lists of transports. They held enough resources to resupply an army of Reborn troops. Though, their destinations were not shown."

"Until now?" Luke looks to Kyle, his eyes giving the answer. A sense of worry. This must have been the reason for why he was late on arriving.

"I need you to go to Uvena Prime. A shipment of cortosis was sent there. But be aware, for that may not have been everything on board." Kyle nods and goes to leave, but Luke isn't done. "Kyle, wait. There is more." Kyle stops and faces Luke. "He should be arriving at any moment."

"Who?" On queue, his answer arrives through the large doors. They both look to the newcomer. It was the same student that had almost pushed Kyle some time before.

"Master Skywalker, I have come as you-" he stops short, staring at Kyle with fear. It seemed that somehow, Luke had known about it. At least, that's what Kyle guesses. Although, it was a bit odd since Luke wasn't normally that kind of person.

"Kyle, this is one of my students, Leon. As you may know, we lost many Jedi trainers and Knights in the battle against Desann's forces. I have a favor to ask of you." Kyle looked curiously from one to the other, as did the student. "Kyle...I need you to train him." There is a long silence as both are in sudden shock and surprise. Then, the reaction comes simultaneously.

"What?!"


	4. Arriving at Uvena

The young apprentice couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. That this _farmer_ is the legendary Kyle Katarn. The one who saved the Jedi Praxeum from that dark Jedi's forces only a week or two ago. Sure, he has a lightsaber. And a blaster. But in looks, he isn't much. With his tan tunic and shaggy beard, one could easily mistake him as a bantha herder.

And then there is the ship. A rickety old mass of creaking metal. When he heard the tales of Katarn, he had expected a ship armed to the teeth. But on the outside, no such weapons are visible. Even the speed was surprising when it took off. The inside didn't look too fancy at all. At least, not to his standards. When it took off, it shuddered, and the young boy was certainly worried about that. Although, somehow the light black freighter had made it through the sky, and the atmosphere. How? He didn't know. It was so rickety, feeling like it would shake apart soon.

Now, they were travelling through hyperspace. Neither spoke since they left the temple. Just complete and utter silence. All that could be heard is the sound of the ship's engines, and the low hum of the console. The blue of hyperspace surrounds the ship, filling most of the pilot's view. The padawan sits in his chair, his arms crossed across his chest. He is truly in a sulky mood. All his life in the Academy, he wanted to be trained by a Jedi master, like Luke Skywalker, or any other Jedi master. But the silence didn't last too long, as the ship pulls out of hyperspace. The older man activates the comms device, and it crackles before coming to life. On the other end, there is a feminine voice that addresses Kyle.

"Kyle. Took you long enough." He shows off a small grin, and replies to the voice on the other end.

"Sorry, but I was too busy getting our next mission," he quips, then glances towards his younger passenger and continues with an unenthusiastic tone, "And a surprise." The padawan scowls at him, then turn my head away at the windowed door. Outside, he could see they have arrived in an asteroid field. A pair of X-Wing fighters come aside the freighter, and a Corellian corvette in the distance, lingering near the largest of the asteroids.

There is a snicker on the other end. "I'm sure you did. I will be waiting for you in the hanger. And don't get caught up again." He makes a light-hearted chuckle, and disconnects. The ship eases forward, with the two fighter escorts sticking by.

While going by, the padawan spots some wreckage, one being half of a Star Destroyer, with some smaller ships scavenging materials from it. Alongside were some destroyed cruisers.

The dark ship comes to the hanger, where the X-Wings leave it's side to go somewhere else where they are needed. It goes through the blue door shield , the hiss of landing gear being heard. Inside, there is a squad of New Republic troopers forming two lines with a large gap between them. And in the middle of the gap is a woman. She looked at least middle-aged, with a brown pilot vest and a white undershirt, along with cargo pants and pilot boots. In her hair is a pair of goggles. Her hair is tied back, hanging down the back of her neck.

"Stay quiet" Kyle orders the padawan as the ship lands. The door on the pilot's side hisses open, but the boy's stays closed.

"Hey! What is this?!" Kyle ignores him, and approaches the woman. Then, to the boy's surprise, hugs her. Who is this, his girlfriend? He is proven correct when they share a quick kiss. His jaw drops.

They start talking, but he can't hear a word. Then, Katarn begins gesturing towards the ship, or more accurately, towards him. The boy scowls down at them older man. The chat goes on, and on. But eventually, it ended and they both came to the ship. Although, Kyle isn't the first in. It is the woman.

"Hey there. I'm Jan, and I'm the pilot of the _Raven's Claw_. What's your name?" Normally, he wouldn't answer straight up. But there is just something about the calmness and friendliness of her voice that compels him to answer.

"Leon. My name is Leon" he answers with a proud voice. She gives him a comforting smile, and sits in the seat on his right, the pilot seat. "So this your ship?" he asks. She nods. Kyle, who has just reached the top, grumbles. Leon lets off a little smirk. It seems he is getting on his nerves a bit.

"She's quite fast. And for a model like this, you must be experienced" he compliments.

"Yes, I am. Finally, someone acknowledges my skills" she states, nudging Kyle's arm with her elbow. "I like him already." His grumbles become louder. Least to say, he is not happy. She begins the start up sequence, with Kyle standing behind her. Leon guesses that Kyle either has some respect for the padawan to let him continue to sit down, or he is just not bothered. The ship bounces once and shudders as it lifts slowly into the air of the hanger, and carefully reverses. Once out of the station, it pivots to the right and then instantaneously, it boosts forward towards the outskirts of the asteroid field. The apprentice keeps his gaze outside, and watches all the wreckage of the Star Destroyer and the asteroids go by. Then once there is nothing but clear space, all turns blue outside as they make the jump to hyperspace. Where they are going, he does not know.

* * *

Kyle watches the boy out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to make him stand up with Jan around, but if she were gone for a mere second, _he_ would be the one standing, and Kyle would be sitting in the chair. The comfortable chair. But with his partner around, he couldn't risk doing that. He could already see that the padawan has made a good impression on her. Though, that did not make him too happy. And by how fast she did, it made him curious. Did she have something to do with it? He would have to ask another time.

He stands with one arm at his side, the other on the back of Jan's chair. His gaze is through the front window, waiting for the blue to come to an end. And while they wait, he decides to begin a conversation.

"Did Luke tell you anything about what we should expect? Anything that he left out with me?" She turns her chin around and up to look him in the eye, and answers.

"If he had, don't you think I would have told you already?" Kyle has no time to answer as the ship lurches forward after exiting hyperspace. All of their attention goes to the planet ahead. A planet of plains, forests and oceans, home to the Shistavanens. They were a lupine-like species, standing on two legs and covered with fur. Their kind see other species as outsiders, and most of them stick to their planet, away from the rest of the galaxy. They are known for their claws and highly sensitive sense of smell and hearing. Yet their technology is much like the rest of the galaxy.

Jan angles the freighter towards the surface of the planet, easing the ship down to the planet. Surprisingly, there is no contact from the planet. And that puts Katarn off. Jan brings up a map of the surface, and finds a sign of civilization. A small city.

"We'll head there. Let's hope no one who wants to kill us is waiting." Kyle grins.

"With our luck, I can see that happening." The ship zooms across the sky, heading towards the city. It comes into view, and reminds Kyle of any other city that would be built in a plains-like landscape. Several towering structures, surrounded by many smaller ones. And to the edge of the city is a space port. Again, Kyle has a bad feeling as he sees no ships leaving or entering it. He can feel Jan's anxious feelings, and the padawan's.

The _Raven's Claw_ arrives at the port and descends onto one of the landing pads. Awaiting them is a lone Shistavanen, wearing brown garments. He looks quite poor, which is unexpected of someone that manages a space port. Assuming this is the owner. Kyle is the first out, Jan following down the ladder, and lastly the boy.

"Greetings. What business are you here for?" Kyle goes to answer, but Jan beats him to it with a lie.

"We are here for some supplies. We were heading for Eriadu, and were attacked by pirates." The pad manager looks over the ship skeptically, but then something odd happens.

"Very well. I will take care of your ship as you leave to gather your supplies." Both Jan and Kyle look to each other with a confused look. And Leon has a sly grin. Upon seeing that, they know what happened. The partners nod and take their leave, then walk off to search for a shuttle nearby

* * *

Nearby is another ship. A YT-1250 class freighter, with a black paint job, yellow streaks running along the middle on the top and bottom and along the top and bottom of the cockpit. It has an attached plasma torpedo launcher in the front of the ship, as well as laser cannons on the launcher's sides for added firepower.

The captain of the ship is a Mandalorian human has a black Spacers leather outfit with a lighter black Mandalorian armor vest and leg armor, but only on his lower legs and on the sides of his upper legs. His white boots have scorch marks around the bottom of them. His shoulders have white pauldrons, with more white armor going down to his elbows. On his hands he has jet black gloves, with gauntlets on each wrist. One has a diagonal cut off on the front, while the other has a circle in the middle. His helmet is a modified Mandalorian helmet, with an upgraded breather and a flashlight on the side. On his belt, he has two holsters with a SSK-7 heavy blaster pistol in each, and several other items of use, and on his back is an odd looking rectangular-prism object. He holds the helmet at his side.

The captain of the ship is conversing with the landing pad manager. And it is not going well.

"Look, all I want is for _you_ to take care of me ship, and let me off without pay. _Okay_?" he asks slowly with a rude tone. The platform manager, to the man's annoyance, shakes their head.

"Why?"

"Cause the _actual_ owner of this _establishment_ owes me a favor! How many _times_ do I need to tell ya this? Are ya _daft_?!" Now the manager looks offended.

"I think you have the wrong platform" they growl. It starts to click it's claws together. It's eyes narrow towards the man, it's teeth gritting in it's jaws. Obviously, he is annoying it. So finally, the captain gives up. He pulls out a handful of credits from a pocket on his belt and looks at them reluctantly. He holds credits dearly to himself, and these had earned on his last job.

"Fine, 'ere." He holds out his handful of credits and shoves them into the Shistavanen's hand, and then meanders back to his own ship. Then they wave him away before walking off, counting the money in hand. Waiting at the ship is a muscular Rodian, an uncommon sight to many eyes, leaning against the outside of the ship. He has heavy blaster armor and a tactical eye piece.

"Guess what I found while you were over there chatting." The man gives an inquisitive look. The Rodian points to the _Raven's Claw._ Yet the captain does not what it is. "I have a suspicion something is going down soon. Something big. Because they are New Republic mercenaries...And one of them has a bounty." That brings a grin to the man's face.

"Tell the crew that we won't be back yet. It's time for some _huntin'_."

* * *

 **Now, yes this chapter is short. Two reasons.**

 **One: Hit a writer's block.**

 **Two: Coincides with one. School.**

 **I hoped to expand more, but I just couldn't think of anything. So until further notice, all my stories are on Hiatus (except for the one I am posting for a friend.) So until then, see you all later. Bye!**


	5. Out Of The Frying Pan

Mercenaries Kyle Katarn, Jan Ors and young padawan Leon are riding in a light blue civilian speeder, traversing the cities skyline. So far, there has been no sign of Imperial presence. Lately, they had improved on their ability to _hide_ their presence. Much to the annoyance of the New Republic. If only it were easier in finding the Imperial Remnant's officers, generals and admirals. Then their wouldn't be the constant threat of attack from stormtroopers and Star Destroyers.

The trio are headed to the home of Shistavanen senator, Vaar Torreps. Dark gloomy clouds gather above. The herald of a storm. That could explain why there is barely anyone flying around. But Kyle, he has a different theory. One he has been trying to explain to Jan who, oddly enough, is reluctant to agree on. Then again, so is the young boy. And it seems to Kyle that she is agreeing on many things with him, and siding with him. Why? That's what annoys Katarn, because he does not know, and he cannot figure it out.

"I am just saying, it could be an Imperial curfew! That's one of the things they do!" Kyle tries to reason. But Jan counters.

"Don't you think that would be a little obvious? One of their top priorities is to be hidden, and work in the shadows." Kyle rolls his eyes. Why did she have to disagree with everything? And the worst part is that she is a quick thinker. She can think up the most reasonable excuses in only a matter of seconds. He scratches at his beard quickly, and a sudden feeling comes on. Then just like that, it's gone. He ignores it like it is nothing.

"It does seem a little off" Leon adds. Kyle glances back with a scold.

"You stay out of this. You may be under my training, so here's lesson one: Not everything involves you." Kyle crosses his arms arrogantly.

Jan pilots the small shuttle past the tall towers of the richest of the districts, where the senators home is located. Traffic is minimal, so they are able to rush without delay or crash accidents. Red, blue, black, all different shades of colours flew by, their reflections going by their sides in the windows of nearby towers. The hum of the speeders engines is heard inside from the back.

And, as nature would have it, the rain starts to pour down. Streams of rain drops go down the front window, obscuring the view partly and in a way distorting it, due to the amount of water. "Funny how quickly this started" Jan states, leaning forward in her chair to get a better view on things. Kyle, on the other hand, leans back, crossing his arms across his chest. The rain is somewhat soothing. Blocking out all other sounds.

But something disturbs him. A sudden feeling. A _bad_ feeling. It takes him a short moment to realize the cause of it, and he shoots upright. "We're being followed." Just like in any other situation like this one, Jan remains calm. Until a turn comes.

She jolts the wheel to the right so hard the civilian speeder goes on it's side in the air, and the speed goes to maximum. Speeding through the air, rounding sharp corners with precision. And eventually, they lose the shuttle. As it were, they had lost it on the first turn, and Kyle knew that because he could sense the stalker's frustration when they did so.

"We've lost them, Jan. You can slow down now." But surprisingly, she did not slow down. "Jan, slow down!" he shouts as he sees an oncoming building. At the speed they are travelling, they won't have time to turn. He quickly reaches over and grabs the speed adjustment stick, pulling the appendage back and slowing the shuttle to a hovering stop. Jan lifts her hands from the wheel, staring at them fearfully. They tremble as if they were just dipped in cold water. She is startled by Kyle's hand on her shoulder. Leon looks at her weirdly, and she looks back at both of them with a wry smile. Relaxing as if they hadn't almost crashed into the side of a building.

"What? I was in the moment" she admits, before slowing accelerating the shuttle. Kyle watches her, studying her. He knows something isn't right with her. But eventually, he lets the go.

After some more traversing the air space of the city, they come across the richer district. There are more speeders and shuttles in the air here. Ahead is the Capital Government building, but their destination lies to their right. Jan pilots the shuttle to a landing pad that slowly slides out, with an attendant awaiting their arrival. The shuttle touches down smoothly, the sound of the engine going down. Jan and Kyle are first out, and Kyle has to resist the urge of locking the teenager inside it. But Jan's narrowed stare helps him with that. Sometimes, he wonders if she had contact with the force as well. As if she could read his mind. The Shistavanen before them opens her arms and bows, her bent-back shins pointing backwards.

"I have been taught to greet all, although I was also told that the senator was having no visitors" she remarks, a threatening touch added to the final part of her sentence. Her eyes are glued to them. Two guards arrive from inside, readying their blaster pistols. Kyle's hand darts to his side, yet never reaches his saber, for his partner is quick to defuse the situation.

Jan is quick with an explanation, which proves to be a useful skill of hers. "We were sent by the New Republic. They received word of a call of aid from the senator." The assistant goes to speak, but quickly shuts her mouth when another Shistavanen arrives on scene. And a young adult, at that. She bows, this time lower. By the look of the dark red tunic adorned with some hanging golden threads at the sleeves and the collar, this is their senator.

"Mirra, please meet upstairs. Guards, stand down" he commands. The guards drop their weapons to their sides obediently and snap to a stand still. The assistant, however is much more hesitant. She soon storms off, the claws on her feet clicking against the marble floor. "Indeed, she was right. I did not call for help" Torreps admits before stepping forward, standing tall before them. "But I wish I had. Come. It is not safe out here."

They hurry inside, the guards closing the glass doors behind them. Torreps doesn't stop there, however, but continues up the stairs. She finally stops in upper room. With a voice command, the room darkens when shutters go over the large clear windows. The doors close. They are alone to speak. Inside, Mirra waits against a far wall, cautiously watching the newcomers. The three elders sit while the youngest, Leon, stands by the door, as ordered by Kyle.

"We are in danger."

Kyle notices Jan becoming slightly unsettled in her seat. "Why?" Jan asks immediately, cautious of the volume of her voice. "What danger is present here?" Vaar leans forward in his leather chair, clawed hands clasping together.

" _Stormtroopers_ " she whispers. Kyle chuffs with a smug grin, only to earn a glare from his partner. Wasn't his fault he was right in the first place. "They came in a Star Destroyer. Before we could call for help, they were upon us. And the Destroyer fled, leaving many of it's troops behind to watch us." There is a pause before he goes on. "The Destroyer arrived far from this city, and we kept quiet to avoid panic. Many are blind to the occupation."

Kyle goes deep into thought. What could they gain? The only thing he could think of is keeping the planet hostage. But for what purpose? The wolf-men of Uvena rarely care for outsiders, and may try to settle this occupation themselves. There are no minerals of extreme value. So what were they after? Apparently, the senator did not know either.

"Why would they leave?" Jan asks.

"That is what confuses me. I asked for reports of the wilderness, and the rest of the Uvena system. Nowhere in sight."

"That is curious." They all pause, trying to think things over and piece things together. But before they can come to a conclusion, he goes on.

"There is more. They're leader. He wields the force. And he is-" his voice is cut off by a green laser bolt ripping through the side of his chest. Kyle flips over his chair by pulling with his arms on the top of it. He draws his lightsaber, igniting the glowing blade with a light hum. Jan goes to the senators side, her own blaster drawn. Leon draws his own saber, watching the door. Another green bolt slides through the glass, leaving a burning hole on the now heated surface. Kyle lunges forward towards Jan and the senator, deflecting it back out the window.

"We need to head to better cover. Outside the door, now!" he shouts over another sniper bolt that lands mere inches from his planted feet. Mirra is first out, sprinting for the door. Not even bothering to care for the injured senator. Leon is next, sweeping the sides with his gaze and two yellow sabers.

After he nods, Jan follows with Torreps left arm around her shoulder, his right hand covering his scorched wound. Kyle is last, blocking one last bolt before leaving through the door and closing it behind him. It closes with a loud _hiss_ , and the sound of another bolt hits the door. "Go!" The group rushes forward at a steady pace. Kyle draws his pistol along with disengaging his saber, just in case they have any more unwelcome guests from behind he could dispatch from a distance.

They reach the elevator, where Mirra is already inside and pushing the button. Luckily, they get in. Jan throws the young assistant a cautious look. And Kyle understands why, especially since she almost abandoned them. The elevator doors hiss shut, and the metal box they stand in begins to lower down the shaft. Everyone stays at the ready, those who have weapons having them drawn. It is highly likely they were going to face more at their final stop, and they have to be ready. The elevator soon comes to a stop, but before the door opens, Kyle pushes on a button that keeps it closed, his eyes moving up.

"We can't risk going out there with more outside" he quickly states. Jan nods in agreement, and knows his plan. As soon as Kyle removes his hand from the button, Jan takes over. Kyle ignites his saber again and holds it up to the ceiling of the elevator, towards an emergency hatch. Then, with precision and a small cut, slices through the lock. Then, he gives a light force push, swinging the hatch all the way open. There is a sign of marvel in Leon's eyes at his master's work, a look of admiration. Which he replaces with an expression that says 'whatever'.

"I'll go fir-" Kyle starts, but Leon jumps through first, eager to go on. Kyle sighs, before following then reaching both hands down after holstering his blaster pistol. Jan uses her strength to lift up the senator. The mercenary catches the wolf-man's wrists and pulls up, easing him to the top of the elevator, being careful of his injury.

Right above them is the door to the floor above. Closed. Leon takes his chance and leaps up, earning another sigh from Kyle. What is with the boy wanting to always show off? That is all he can wonder. The padawan activates on saber, then stabs right into the middle of the left side, slowly curving upwards in an oval shape. Kyle helps Jan up, then Mirra last. Who is more than thankful to her savior. In fact, so thankful that she starts clawing her way up the wall. Well, trying at least. Soon, the padawan gets through, but once again is too eager, knocking in the metal door that has been cut out with a very loud _bang_. Something that makes Kyle cringe, knowing someone else must have heard it.

"Quickly, get up." He throws Jan up with two hands to her foot. She grabs hold of the edge, pulling herself up. It takes her only a small moment to stand upright, then kneel down to grab the senator. Mirra is next up, followed by Kyle with a large upwards leap.

He looks down to the new hall they arrive in. Drawing his blaster, he points it forward. "Let's get going. Quickly." As if by some great luck, they had gotten out just in time as the elevator suddenly drops, ending in a fiery explosion.

"That's sure to turn a few heads" Leon quietly quips. Kyle takes the lead, rounding a corner by hugging the wall. So far, they are doing well. In fact, Kyle can't sense anyone nearby but themselves. But he cannot always trust his instincts, since he has not fully gotten used to the force. He realizes how close they are to the side of building when he sees a platform outside. But before he can make a move to it, there is blaster fire behind them. Looking back, some Shistavanen guards are firing at an unseen attacker, which can be easily guessed by the red laser bolts. One guard falls, and that's enough to send urgency running through the group.

"Go!" They make a run for the platform, except for Leon. He has both sabers in hands, staring down with his hands constantly adjusting their grip. Kyle is forced to grab him by the collar and pull him back as a barrage of fire hits the wall behind him. Leon is so surprised that he ignites the sabers, but doesn't swing when he sees who has a hold of him.

"Get to the platform! You can't win this." Leon obeys, hesitantly at first, and runs behind the others. Kyle walks backwards a couple of steps, lifting his blaster to shoulder length. Once he sees the white armor, he fires, hitting his mark right away in a trooper's helmet, where the left eye would be. The others get into cover, avoiding his other bolts from his Bryar pistol.

He reaches the platform. This time, there is no such luck as before. No transports or shuttles in sight. And the stormtroopers are getting closer. It seems all is lost. They can only fight their way out. Until something comes through the air, stopping right by the landing platform.

* * *

The human bounty hunter slams his fists against the side of the shuttle. How could they lose them?! He just couldn't believe it. Especially since he is the one flying. And he thinks himself to be one of the best, especially with civilian shuttles like these. One second, they were in front of them. The next, they were darting around a corner so fast he thought he had blinked for more than a second.

"This is _ridiculous_. How are _we_ supposed to find 'em now?!" he asks his copilot, the armored Rodian. The Rodian is silent...until a wry smirk appears.

"With a little help from one of the crew, I can find them." The hunter quirks a brow as the Rodian begins playing with a small data pad he has with him. It lights up, revealing several screens. "I can begin a city wide scan using cameras along all main paths. If they are travelling along any of them...There!" He points to one. An area in the rich district. By their heading, there are many locations. But with their bounty and his reputation, there are two possible destinations. The palace, or the senator's home. "We'll check the senator's place first. The palace has higher security, and will take longer to search."

The hunter places a hand on the Rodian's shoulder. "What would I do without ya?" The air speeder races off. And it isn't too long before they reach their destination. They see their targets speeder. But no one around it.

"Curious. They _must_ be..Wait. Are those-"

"Yes... _Stormtroopers."_ They both glare down at several are seen through the window of the same floor. "They are _not_ stealin my target. We'll go round!" He speeds the speeder in a cycle around the tower, searching for their target. And on the floor above, they find a firefight. And in it is the target. "Let's give 'em an exit, shall we?" The Rodian's smirk grows.

The speeder aligns itself with the platform, the red doors opening. "Get in!" They give no hesitation as the pinned down group moves to the speeder one by one. First is a Shistavanen, a young female one. Followed by a woman with an aged Shistavanen, and then a young Human, armed with two sabers. Lastly is the aged mercenary, the infamous Kyle Katarn. As soon as he is in, the bounty hunter speeds the shuttle forward, propelling them away from the oncoming blaster rifle fire.

"Thank you" the woman says. The hunter chuckles to himself.

"No need" he pauses when he turns his body around, setting the speeder to auto-pilot, then draws one of his pistols. The Rodian armed himself with a blaster shotgun. "Now _hand_ over ya weapons."

* * *

 **There you go. Another chapter. Wish I made this longer, but I thought that I shouldn't leave you guys without another chapter for much longer.**


	6. Fall Of The Senator

Never, in his life, did he expect something like this to happen. Leon is at the very most surprised. And embarrassed. For he has just been captured by a couple of bandits posing as the friendly type of guys. He wants to take out his saber and have a go at them. But to do that will endanger the others. As well as get him killed by the blaster shotgun in their faces.

The other bounty hunter didn't seem to be using evasive maneuvers, so that meant no one is following them. Or they both are just too stupid to notice a speeder or shuttle following us. Piloted by Stormtroopers, although even if they did follow, it may be a bit hard to see the pilots anyway. No TIE fighters or Imperial shuttles is a good sign. Yet, they are still in trouble with the bounty hunters that had captured them. If only one of them had a plan. Then they could be out of this mess.

Luckily, one of them does. It seems to Leon that Jan is full of surprises. First, she's Kyle's handler. Then, his pilot. And a skilled fighter. As well as a good questioner. And now, a negotiator. One could say she is a jack-of-all-trades.

She leans forward with an arm holding the senator back, against the wishes of the menacing Rodian as he prods the weapon at her, motioning her back. She does so, though only halfway back. "I have a proposition. As I'm sure you two know, we have very powerful friends." The human bounty hunter goes to speak, but is cut off by more of her words. "And very _rich_ friends." Instantly, he clamps his mouth shut. Casting a sideways glance from the corner of his eye to his partner. His partner shrugs, still having his weapon aimed at them, ready to fire if need be.

"And _why_ should we trust ya?" the human merc finally asks. Leon senses agitation in his voice. Obviously, this isn't the first time he's done something like this, and had the same issue with his captors constant pleas.

"You can't." What a way to ruin the reasoning. Why state the truth, that could easily get them all killed? And Leon thought she was smart. Well, she is smart. "But don't you think that people like us wouldn't carry a substantial amount of credits on them?" The driver gives half of his attention to her, half-turning his head.

Then he shakes it in disappointment. "Ya gonna have ta do _better_ than that, _deary_. I've dealt with the richest scum of the known galaxy. And trust me, _you_ ain't no where near what they had to offer."

"Let me guess. Moons? Or maybe planets? Entire star systems? I'd rather stick to the more simple things...You don't even know who I am, do you?" she asks with a sassy attitude. Something Leon has not seen yet. The man remains quiet, but gives a slow shake of his head. "Then why doesn't your buddy here tell you?" The Rodian quirks an eye-ridge questionably to his superior. The man gives him a nod. The Rodian brings out his data pad in one hand, still holding the blaster in the other. After a quick face scan, and some loading, he gets a file. One that brings a worrying look to his face.

"Uh, I think you should listen to her. For a small bit." Before the man can question why, his partner puts the holographic screen near his head. With a quick read through, the man's face freezes. Then, a smug smirk spreads from cheek to cheek.

"Well, well, well. A New Republic _commander_. Ain't this somethin, two pay checks from one job. How _bout_ that, Teevo?" The Rodian shrugged his shoulders in a non-caring way. But his feelings tell the padawan otherwise. He is nervous about keeping two, no _three_ respected members of the new Republic. To anyone, that is a near death wish. And for these two, it is the signature for their death warrant.

"I wouldn't be so happy about that" Katarn states, his arms crossed in an annoyed fashion. Why didn't he just mind trick them? That gave the padawan the very idea of doing so. He holds up one hand, and waves it before him while speaking in a mystical sense.

"You will take us back." Both mercenaries sit still, and Leon has a sense of hope. Until they both turn and look accusingly at him. The pilot narrows his eyes at the young padawan.

" _Did ya just try that Jedi magic? On me?_ " The pilot asks with a hiss to his voice. The young boy says nothing. Which gives them the answer, and the pilot goes roaring with laughter. Earning a scowl. How he wants to wipe that smirk off his face, especially with his two sabers. That would definitely stop his laughter, as well as stop him from smiling ever again.

The man's chortling goes on for some time, but when another speeder comes he throws their speeder to the side, making everyone in the back squish together. And with Kyle being on the very side, he is the most uncomfortable. But Leon doesn't care about him, since he has a wounded Shistavenen on him.

The merc corrects the small transport, and everyone tumbles off each other. A grunt of pain is heard, and the senator earns a worried glance from the Rodian. "Hey, this guy is hurt bad." The speeder slows to a stop. Then, the driver turns his head around, and begins scanning over the ambassador. His hands clamp down on the throttle, and after seeing his partners expression towards the senator, he lets out a sigh, then he directs the speeder in another direction.

"Ya _better_ pay up once we are done" he mutters without batting an eye. Jan nods, her body relaxing. Out of her pocket, she pulls out a handful of credits before putting them before the Rodian. He takes them in the hand that held the front of his blaster, putting them away into a compartment in front of his seat.

The speeder continues to the outlying structures along the border of the city. Now that Leon sees the outside of the city, it isn't surprising how the rest of the planet knows nothing about the Imperial's arrival. There is nothing but plains and forests as far as the eye can see. But, then again, why not call for help? In time, the senator would have to answer. After his wounds were healed. Ahead, just inside the borderline of the city is a shabby-looking shack. Leon couldn't help but wonder what good it would be gong there. No defenses seen, and all it would take is a single TIE fighter run to pulverize a building that small. But the mercs have their plan well thought out. Another speeder waits nearby, with no damage done to the hull. Unlike theirs.

The pilot lowers the speeder down to land next to the other, one with a dull shade of red. Their black speeder shines compared to the other one, even though it looks like one of the oldest speeders the young padawan has ever seen. The ship rumbles ever so slightly when the ground touches, the repulsors shutting off with a dying hum.

As they exit the speeder, Kyle examines the other speeder cautiously. "Is someone else here?" The human merc looks over, a brow raised.

"Huh. Did _not_ see that there. Did you, Teevo?" The Rodian shakes his head. A sudden sense of alert appears on their faces and the pilot races to the old, shabby building with weapons drawn. Looking through the front window, Leon examines the small structure. The door is a rusted sliding door, patches uncolored from lots of wear over time. The walls are discolored, and some windows have sheets of metal over them. The roof is in the same condition as the rusty door, it's metallic color gone and replaced by a reddish-yellow coating. In other words, the building needs work done to look appeasing, at least. The Rodian exits the speeder, goes around and opens the door on the opposite side of Kyle and Leon, letting Jan and the Shistavenen's out first. The younger one rushed out, almost knocking over Teevo. How ungrateful could she be?

He holds a hand out to the wounded senator, who gladly accepts as he pulls her out, slowly with ease. Jan follows, pushing him up from his lower back. They go ahead with each taking an arm. Leon is next, following along without looking back to see if his master needed help to get out, or anything like that. Instead, he keeps his eye on the young..girl. She looks young enough to be one. And he doesn't know enough of their culture to know if this is how a girl Shistavenen acts. But still, there is something _off_ about her. His master might not be able to sense it, but he can. She is hiding something. He will go to many lengths to find out what that _thing_ is that she hides, for it could mean their end.

* * *

Kyle has to admit it. The kid is stubborn. He almost got himself _killed_ back on the platform, and if Kyle had not intervened, that would have been one more Jedi padawan to add to the Killed In Action list. If there even is one. Then, someone comes to their rescue. Only, that only got them into a worse situation. But, that is what happens to Kyle and Jan, more than he wishes. Always go from one bad situation to another.

Now, they are at some run down shack on the outskirts of the city...Definitely a great place to hide out for the New Republic to send reinforcements after hearing no word from them. Not one Stormtrooper would ever think of searching here. Not until the main districts have been thoroughly searched, top to bottom.

Inside, they all find who came before them in the speeder outside. Two men, a Weequay and a human. The Weequay has a bowcaster with a scope, heavy upper torso and leg armor and leather his arms and lower torso, and a head bandana with a tail of hair at the back of his head. The human has no hair, and painted-over stormtrooper armor, being red instead of white, and some parts having been replaced by heavy Mandalorian armor, such as a shoulder, a kneecap and a few other parts. He is equipped with an Imperial heavy repeater, modified with a scope. They both turn their heads to the newcomers, and the mercs lower their weapons.

The captain mercenary signals the Rodian into one of the back rooms to attend to the senator, then turns to the other two seated mercenaries.

"Are the _others_ here?" the captain asks with a surprised grin, going over to the two new faces. Obviously, the two mercs know these two. Possibly part of a crew, which would make sense. The other human shakes his head.

"Captured. Or dead." The captain's grin is gone in a second.

"Oh... _Who_ is dead?"

"Delvon, Kal, Maria." The mercs expressions change to grim and mournful. Even though they are hostages now, Kyle can't help but feel some sympathy for them. He can feel their pain. Then, the captain turns to face them.

He looks them up and down, his arms crossed across his chest. "Ya want that bounty gone? I can do that... _But_ , you do gotta do somethin' for us. You help _us_ get back at them for this, and we _let_ ya go." Kyle hesitates, thinking of any ways the mercenary can get around the deal. Yet, Jan beats him to it.

She takes his hand and shakes it, sealing the deal. Only to have the captain add one more thing. "But _he_ stays" he says, flicking his head in Leon's direction. " _And_ the Shistavenens. Just in case ya _try_ to back out. I will stick with ya, _as well_ as Teevo." Jan this time is more hesitant in shaking again. If it were Kyle doing the deal, he would have done it right away. Might teach the boy some discipline. "Good. So, ya got a _plan_?"

"Yes. We need to warn the city. They don't know of the occupation here, and they need to be told" Jan began. "I think they might have a jamming beacon that has cut the city off from the rest of the planet, or else someone would have warned the government about the Star Destroyer that came by a couple of weeks ago."

"Fine. Teevo!" He waits a couple of seconds, then the Rodian comes walking out. "Can ya piece together somethin' to scan for this-" he turns his head to Jan, somehow forgetting what the thing is called. She rolls her eyes, and finishes for the forgetful merc. Even Kyle is surprised.

"Jamming beacon." The Rodian wordlessly nods, then returns to the senator. Jan follows him, as does Kyle. The woman kneels down beside the wolf-man, resting a hand on his furred arm. "Senator. Back at your home, you were about to tell us something. What was it?" The senator attempts to answer, his eyes barely open and his chest heaving. His breaths were shallow and slow.

" _One of them...wields...the Force..."_ he breathes his last breath with the final word. And that was it for the senator of Uvena. Kyle rubs his beard with his thumb while holding his chin.

"Oh, sith spit." He whirls around to see the captain standing there, armed to the teeth.

"So, I _think_ it's time for introductions. I know ya already. But ya _don't_ know me...My name is Connor Slazor, and that's Teevo, my _bodyguard-of-sorts_ , and those two out there are Arton and Ya Trig. _Should_ be easy to see who is who."

Kyle nods. "Right. So, first plan of action? Because, you did make the deal, so you should be the one to make the plan." Connor shrugs, looking to Jan or Teevo. Neither answer. "Then, let's sit down and make one." He quickly glances to the now-dead senator, feeling a ping of guilt. Maybe if he had been more careful, he could have saved him. But it is too late to look back. Although, they have to do something. "We need to bury him." Jan and Teevo nod, while Connor shrugs. Already, this guy was slightly getting on the sort-of-Jedi's nerves. One day, he would get back at him for this humiliating situation.

* * *

 **Terribly sorry for the wait. My family likes the holidays _a lot._ And also, I got stuck a bit, as I am working on a big personal project of mine. Then next chapter may take some time.**


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

The plan has been thought out well. Or so everyone had thought, and hoped. Kyle and the mercenary captain, Connor Slazor had reached their tower and had been kneeling there for the past twenty minutes, with one of them having a scoped rifle, which they used to observe the building. Overlooking the household of the deceased senator. Kyle impatiently taps a fingers along the top of the outcropping that made out the edge of the stone structure. He thinks to himself why Jan picked him to do this part. She's more of the surveyor than him. Instead, she had chosen to stay back at the safe house. ' _What is up with her?'_ he thinks to himself. _'It's not like her to skip out on something like this.'_

Another speeder flies by, bringing him out of his thoughts. He feels a gaze upon him. Cocking his head to his right, he found that Connor looking at him questionably. "Ya _right_ , man?" Kyle nonchalantly nods, moving his left hand up with electrobinoculars to his eyes. He turns his head with them, scanning over the building. Still no sign of what they are searching for.

"Still no sign of one. I just hate it when they disappear like that." It makes Kyle uncomfortable that an entire platoon of Stormtroopers could just disappear like that. Where could they have gone? And how did no one spot them? He recalls how the senator spoke of no one knowing of the Imperial presence, except a select few, including the senator. And why could only so few know of them being here? How did the entirety of the military forces of the system _not even know_? That confuses him. It just couldn't be possible. Then again, he had originally thought the same about random people getting the force. How wrong he was about that, thanks to Galak Fyyar's experiments. And still, some Reborn remain. The last he had seen of them was on the last battle of Cairn station. The numbers he met there were a little worrying. Especially since he remembered there being many of them before and during the attack on the academy.

In the distance, he hears a ship come out of hyperspace. Moving his eyes up, he catches a glimpse of a small freighter. Nothing to worry about, as long as it isn't a Star Destroyer, or any other Imperial ship. Even a TIE fighter would bring some bad news with it.

Another civilian speeder speeds by. By some miracle they haven't been spotted and reported as suspicious yet. They aren't exactly very inconspicuous about their placement. Anyone who flies by above them could easily see them, with a rifle. And what they thought, well Kyle easily figures out what. They could most likely be taken in. Or if the Imperials have hijacked the military's comms, then they could come for them.

"We should move" Kyle suggests. "We're too easy to spot here. And in the open."

There was no answer, and when he looks over to scold him for not listening, he could see that Connor is still searching through the scope. He is about to tap him on the shoulder, or rather push him. But then Connor speaks with a smirk to his face.

"Got _one_. Twenty-fifth floor." The electrobinoculars fly up to Kyle's eyes, and he kind of regrets that since that hurt a bit. But he is more focused on what Connor saw. And right on the said floor, there is the perfect target. A Stormtrooper captain. The orange shoulder pauldron showing off his rank.

Kyle grins, lowering his hand down to the ground to grab the launcher next to him. Loaded into it was a grapple hook. Connor seems to have stored this in the safe house, along with many other handy items. Out of the corner of his eye he spots the mercenary captain standing up. With no grapple hook of his own. How he is going to get over, Kyle has no clue.

The ex-Jedi levels out his launcher to a balcony on the floor just above. They want to make as little noise as possible. And with allies being scarce here, they have no surveillance. Teevo is on standby with a civilian speeder for pick up, and the other two are waiting back at the safe house, working on something which they rather not share with Kyle nor Jan. And Connor wanted to keep Leon away from the fight, in case they try a hasty escape with his leverage. Kyle hates it when people he works with keep so secretive. Then again, he isn't necessarily working with them. More like Jan promised to pay them for their service with them.

When he is sure the coast is clear, even though he has no way of actually knowing physically but by using the force the best he can, he risks it and fires the hook. It goes sailing through the air, hitting the railing. Before the rope dangles too far low, he quickly reels it in full until it is fully straightened. He gives the launcher to Connor, who put the weapon on his back for later. But not before taking the rope out of it and planting the other end into the ground via a spike. Then, with a clip that was amongst the handy items, Kyle clips onto the rope, stands onto the outcropping, and pushes forward with his feet. Seriously, Connor seems to be prepared for anything.

Kyle speeds along the length of thick wire, keeping watch on the floor he aims to land on. So far, no one has spotted them. That could be a good thing, but when it comes to the Imperial Remnant, it could also be a trap. They know Kyle and Jan are here on planet when they attacked the place. They should be on the lookout for Kyle and the others.

Next to him, he hears the sound of small jets. Casting a look over, he sees how Connor plans to get over the large gap between the buildings. Which in turn furthers Kyle's thoughts on how prepared he is. Of all the things Kyle believed he had, none of them included jet-boots. He shoots through the air at a slow enough speed to stay right by Kyle's side. And surprisingly enough, the jets only make a quiet hiss.

As they come to the building, Kyle senses a presence nearby. Ahead is a stormtrooper, his back to the balcony and just past the doorway. Kyle lowers his hand towards the stun baton he keeps on him, but Connor is faster. He zooms by, his jets roaring. The stormtrooper turns to see them, and Kyle feels a sudden urge to shout at the mercenary for his stupidness. Until he sees him do a backflip inside, uppercutting the trooper with the back of his heels. The white-armored trooper is sent _flying_ back, hitting a concrete wall with a _smack._ And a rather loud one at that. Just to be sure, he whips out his pistol. But Kyle is fast enough to stop him.

"Are you insane?! Or do you want to bring the fight to us?!" Connor shrugs uncaringly, and tries to lever his arm down. But Kyle holds it in place.

"Does it _look_ like I care? Besides, I could _use_ a challenge." Kyle glares at him until the merc sighs with defeat. Kyle releases his wrist, and Connor holsters the blaster. They both glance down at the unconscious trooper. And both have the same idea. "Well, he ain't gonna need _that_ armor no more."

"Not just yet. But we will. Get him to the balcony, and I will go below." The captain rolls his eyes, then began dragging the trooper away. Kyle goes the opposite way, to the elevator. There are a couple of other troopers on the floor, but only down the opposite end to the elevator of a two-way hall. Not close enough to have heard the commotion. Kyle quickly darts down the opposite way, using the force to quicken his pace to unnatural speed, then calls the elevator. It is right there, waiting on the other side of the door. And nothing inside the elevator. He quickly goes in, and pushes the button for the floor below.

The mechanical doors slide open, but he does not go out right away. He can sense someone coming. With haste, he flips up to the ceiling, grabbing hold of whatever he could find, waiting. A few seconds later, someone came in. He smirks to himself, for it is the target. He closes his eyes, focuses, and pushes the 'close door' button. The door closes, surprising the trooper. Before he can reopen it, Kyle drops down, hitting him on the back and knocking him out. He falls forward against the door.

"That was easy" he says to no one in particular. He goes on with the plan, and begins unarmoring the trooper, taking it off piece by piece. He didn't undress himself first, for if he were to be discovered, that would be awkward. Then again, so would being caught undressing a stormtrooper.

Somehow, he is lucky enough that no not be caught as he undresses himself, then puts the suit under the armor on himself. Followed by the armor. It feels weird to be in this armor again. Brings back memories. Memories he would rather forget. Of when he himself was in the service of the Empire as a stormtrooper. Before he defected. He stops himself from putting the helmet on. For some reason, he is reluctant to do so. To be seen as one of them. It feels weird that part of him feels like the armor fits well. _"Let's just get this other with"_ he thinks to himself, placing the helmet over his head. The clunky armor armor is a nice fit for the ex-stormtrooper. He tests it out, rolling his shoulders and moving his legs about. A bit heavier than he could remember. The shoulder armor is made to give more free movement then other armors would, but that means it's less thick. The blaster he is used to, as he has used the E-11 on multiple occasions.

Once ready, he picks up the trooper that now has his usual attire on. Because what could make it more awkward than carrying around a nude, unconscious body. He pushes the button for the above floor. Hopefully those two troopers weren't there anymore. By odd luck, they aren't. This plan is going very, very well. Which is unnerving at the same time.

He hurries along to the balcony. Just as he comes to it, a civilian speeder rises, the side door opening. Kyle puts the trooper in first, but before he himself hops in, he gets a transmission. He listens in, and it happens to be the someone who is contacting the captain. "Captain TL-862, report to your squad on Platform 5. Copy?" Kyle remains silent for a short moment, careful of what might happen if he says the wrong thing.

"Well? Ya goin' to _answer_?" Kyle glares at him through the helmet. He still didn't like this guy, but he is right. He has to answer. He replies into the active comlink, trying his best to sound like a trooper. Now he wishes he had not knocked out the captain, so he could actually know what he acted like.

He speaks into the comlink, trying to disguise his voice for some reason. "Yes, I copy. I will be there shortly." There is a slight pause. Kyle holds his breath, thinking he said something wrong. Then, the reply comes.

"Good. Command out." When it cuts out, Kyle sighs with relief, bending forward with his hands on his knees. That was close. _Too_ close for comfort. He leans back up to find Connor with his helmet off and giving him a questioning look, one brow raised. Kyle turns away, with the mercenary still in his view.

"Get ready to follow wherever we go." Out of the corner of his eye, he see him nod. Then he goes on his way, running off.

* * *

There had been lots of running. Who knew that Platform 5 is near the top, not the bottom. He arrives right on time, as other troopers begin pouring from two nearby elevators. They stand at attention, waiting for their captain's orders. Who they don't know is Kyle Katarn, their enemy. And he hopes to keep it that way. He stops in front of them, but not facing them. Instead, he faces the platform as a hum is heard. A large transport shuttle rises and touches down, lowering the ramp. In the opening is another trooper, waving them up.

"Go!" Kyle commands, and they start marching up in a fast but orderly fashion. Seeing a squad of stormtroopers under his command brings back memories of his Omega exercise. How he became an Imperial hero at the time. For how he saved some of his men in a raid on a rebel base. And when he suspected he had the force.

He is last onboard, or so he assumes. Behind him another squad comes aboard with two Shistavanens in front of them. In cuffs. He suddenly feels the urge to help, but for the sake of the mission, he must sacrifice these two to save the city. And perhaps the planet.

He stands to the front of the shuttle just before the cockpit while everyone else sits. The shuttle jolts and groans a bit as it lifts up. Everything goes well. Until a stormtrooper decides to open his mouth. "Are you all right, captain? You seem tense." He swivels his head to the trooper. Not being able to see faces makes him feel unnerved slightly more. But the force helps him. He can sense the unease the trooper feels. Obviously, this trooper knows the old captain well enough to have some suspicions. "This about the attack? Still shaken up a bit?"

Kyle knows what he mean. When he, Jan and Leon had come to the building. Which gives the perfect cover for why he is acting differently. He nods curtly. The trooper seems satisfied as he shuts up. For a few seconds. "I'm sorry about Cole. He was a friend of mine as well. And I promise, we will find those responsible." Kyle feels a small ping of guilt. Sometimes he forgot that stormtroopers are actual people that have feelings. They just believe in things other do not.

The rest of the trip is silent, besides some chatter. None of it concerning him. The ship shudders while the shuttle comes in for a landing. When the ramp lowers, Kyle is quite surprised to see where they are. Not too far from the council building of the city, in a factory area. Multiple squads of stormtroopers are strewn about, hiding amongst the shadows. Yet not a single TIE fighter, Imperial shuttle or any Imperial vehicle. Now he understands how they managed to hide.

His squad pours out from the ship, he follows along. While his squad moves on, he is approached by a trooper like him, with the orange shoulder pauldron. But this one has a repeater. "Artie, you are needed." Kyle is stunned for a short moment. He expected a more menacing name than Artie, but then again it could easily be just a nickname. Nonetheless, he responds to that name and follows along. Neither speak as they go to the largest building. He must have gone through three separate lifts before they reach their destination. Then, the captain stops. And turns, cocking his weapon. Two other troopers come in with E-11 blasters aiming at him.

"You're smart, but not smart enough. Rebel scum." The captain pauses before continuing. Kyle can imagine the smug grin on their face. "We know more than you think. You are too late. Already, we have enough to replace what we lost." Kyle rolls his eyes. _Why are they always talking like I know what they mean?_

He opens the comlink to Connor, hoping he picks this up. "Look, I have no idea what you are talking about...So why don't you _enlighten me_."

"First, you tell me where Artie is. Then I might give you a quick and merciful death." Before either can respond, there are footsteps nearby. One of the stormtroopers whirl around to aim at a fourth trooper on the scene. He has some scorch marks, from something.

"Hey, there's a, uh, shuttle outside with some guys who aren't authorized." Now all of them are looking at the new figure on the scene. Or, more so the large scorch mark on his chest. The trooper rolls his head, and quickdraws a blaster pistol, firing on the two lower rank troopers. Kyle lifts his rifle while the captain is distracted, and fires. The trooper throws off the helmet, revealing a familiar Mandalorian face.

A smug smirk appeared on Connor's face, his pistol held high with his head. " _Told_ ya that armor would be useful." Kyle rolled his eyes, taking his helmet off as well. Then he remembered what the captain had said.

" _We know more than you think._ " He started to run, not bothering to wait for Connor to figure it out. And he follows along.

" _Hey,_ what's goin on?!"

"We need to get back! They know where the safehouse is!" Hearing those words, Connor starts to go faster. Then hangs a left, confusing Kyle.

"Teevo's _this_ way!" Just as Kyle thought, it could be a while before the garrison here realize what has happened. And it certainly did. By the time they are halfway along their way, alarmed shouts are heard ahead. Connor unleashes a volley from his pistol to three troopers to their side. Kyle does the same as he passes by. All the guilt he felt before is gone, replaced by the adrenaline of a fight. He puts his gaze forward when they pass the side hall. Blaster fire flies by, sizzling in the air and his hair. He rotates his head back, firing the rifle in one hand. The recoil is massive, the rifle kicking up with every blast. And the bolts aren't very accurate, hitting the walls near them. Bolts from ahead hit the troopers. Kyle knows it's Connor firing, and is very impressed by his accuracy. The troopers fall one by one, either dead or mortally injured.

They take some more turns, run into more troopers, blaster fire is tossed back and forth. Scorching metal walls. Blast doors shutting near them in an attempt to slow them down. They leave a trail of bodies writhing in pain or still with death.

Connor stops outside, and Kyle skids to a halt, yelling in surprise to have almost fallen off a catwalk with no railing. "Well, where is he?!" Connor points his blaster to a speeder flying in at a fast speed, maneuvering to avoid any fire that might be directed at it if someone spotted it. When the distance closed, blaster fire came from below. It comes to the catwalk, it's side door hissing open as it approaches. Connor jumps in, but just before Kyle has a chance, blaster fire swarms the speeder. Teevo is forced to move away, the door still open.

"Stop! Traitor!" As is turns out, the others haven't realized he was never a stormtrooper. He looks back to the open speeder, blaster fire coming from all around. He calms his mind, and after a deep breath, takes a leap. A long leap, the force guiding him. Connor stares in awe as the force-user lands inside before him. The door shuts and shoots off, blaster fire still coming at it.

"We need to-"

"I know," Teevo cut in. "Your partner called. They are under attack."

* * *

The padawan swipes a saber down, directing another stormtrooper blast at the one who fired it at him. Leon continues to swing and twirl his lightsabers back and forth. But his defensive skills are lacking, with some bolts getting past. Just a few, but a few is enough to do some damage. One of them hit one of the two of Connor's crew that stayed behind, hitting him in the shoulder.

The cry of pain is enough to send Leon forward to prevent more pain onto his allies, darting into the fray. Swinging his weapons back and forth. Slashing at troopers, leaving deep burning cuts in their armor and flesh. Some of them lost hands and legs below knee level in his quick attacks. Screams and yells of pain fill his ears, fueling the voice inside to stop. But anger is overtaking. He is not fighting to defend himself and others, but to kill.

Only did Jan's voice stop him. But it is more like a scream. A call for help. He stops fighting, only to see all the troopers dead. Helmets with heads still in them, lying away from the bodies. Cut-off limbs. Smell of burning flesh. He looks over his arms, finding his tunic singed along the sleeves. He feels strange, seeing the death he has caused. Though it soon goes away to Jan's call.

Leon finds her on the roof of the building next to the safe house. An Imperial shuttle on the building also. And with it, four stormtrooper captains and a black-armored Shistavanen. With a black tunic and black cloth pants. Two black shoulder pauldrons, knee guards and elbow guards. A black belt with a clip for a saber on each side, but only one holding a saber. Black leather shin wraps that reach his knees and leather fingerless gloves. One of the troopers is taking Jan aboard the shuttle, and the others start to leave. Leon takes this as a chance of surprise, and leaps up, spinning his sabers. The hum is what gives him away, and the Shistavanen shoots a hand in his general direction, force-pushing him away. Using the force to guide him, Leon manages to grab hold of the ledge. He launches himself up, landing in a stance that has his arms up before him, sabers held in reverse grip and his legs at an angle with one knee bent. His hands continually readjusting on the hilt.

A dark smirk appears on the wolf-man's face. He takes his own saber from his belt, spinning it in one hand. "Finally, a worthy challenge" it says with a dark, gruff tone. His yellowed eyes narrow, then he lifts his armed hand up, keeping the other at his side. Holding the saber, he activates it. A normal red blade comes out, followed by crossblades...then he turns it horizontal to the ground to activate the other side. Another saber blade comes out, being a half longer than the normal blade. Never has Leon ever seen a saber like this, and looking closely he can see it is entirely custom made. "Come and show your worth."

Leon complies, being the first to strike. He sends a force blast as a distraction, sending his adversary back. Although only by half a foot. The padawan charges forward afterwards, swinging both sabers from one side. His opponent raises the long side against him, blocking the attack. Then spins it the opposite way, hitting his sabers away from the Shistavanen. Then he uppercuts with his other hand, his claws slashing through Leon's tunic. A grunt of pain escapes his mouth.

Leon's opponent scoffs, lowering his saber and deactivating it. "You are no Jedi. Only a mere boy who wants to become more." He begins to approach, malice and evil burning in his eyes. Leon expects death. Instead, the wolf-man halts. Leon looks back, seeing a familiar speeder. From it Kyle jumps out, then it lands next to him and the other two come out.

"Ah. She told me much about you, Jedi pretender." Kyle glares at the dark side user. From behind it, another Shistavanen runs out. The young female. And, to everyone's surprise, puts her arms around the black-suited warrior.

"You?!" Kyle questions rather loudly. Everyone but Leon have their mouths hanging open. But he suspected as much.

"Yes. Me. He promised me great wealth and power...And love." Of course. Swoon a desperate woman, and the likelihood of her joining your cause is higher. She stands in front of the Shistavanen, her back to him. "And besides, who wants to be a servant?" The one behind her grins.

"Indeed...For a servant has a limited usefulness." He leans in, his mouth next to her ear. "Much like yours." her eyes widen, but it is too late. A gasp escapes her throat as his saber protrudes through her chest. Then deactivates. She falls forward, her eyes still open in shock and pain. Her arm splayed out away from her with an open hand. Her chest no longer moves. Before they can react, he creates a large force blast, blowing them all away. As Leon recovers, he moves his head up and finds the Imperial shuttle closing and lifting off, then beings to fly away.

Kyle jumps into the civilian speeder, and attempts to follow. Leon's face fills with horror as two TIE fighters come from nowhere, sweeping by and firing a volley and the speeder. An explosion follows, and the speeder spins out of control in a downward spiral, a trail of some following.

* * *

 **Here you go. Another chapter. A few changes in the past chapters, mostly revolving around tense and descriptions on Connor I left out.**

 **Also, for those who read my Homefront fic, I updated that at the same another chapter. Hope you enjoy, and leave a review, please.**


	8. Bonding

**Sorry for the wait. Lot's of stuff came up, disrupting my writing.**

* * *

A room dimly lit, with a pair of Reborn soldiers. The air is tight and dark around them from their own dark aura. Steel walls holding in everything inside until the doors were to open. The room seems to let out a breath upon the opening of the doors, a sudden hiss like a coiled serpent ready to strike.

The room is emptied upon the Dark Jedi's arrival, and the room is dimmed to his liking, which is until barely anything is visible. Including one's own hand. Perfect for viewing a hologram of his master, as well as leaving nothing to distract him nor to draw him away from the blue light that was soon to arrive. And just like he expects, it turns on with a flicker and a high hum. A life size figure stands before him, face hidden in the darkness of the room the Dark Jedi uses. To conceal their face from any unknown onlookers. He kneels before the figure, stretching a palm across the ground with one of his hands to steady himself. After a few seconds of averting his eyes in respect to his master, he looks up to view his master and speak.

"The plan goes well. We have succeeded with half a dozen of the subjects. They have yet to go with the final tests." The master remains silent. He could feel her intense stare like she is there physically, even if she is many parsecs away. It feels cold. Just as cold as he had been made to be. Colder than any Jedi, which make him feel even more powerful than them. Powerful enough to despise them. Even want to kill them. _A killer of Jedi._ He likes the sound of that. Yet he did not kill the young one. But he has plans for him, for he had sensed the feelings that the padawan did not hide during the fight. A stupid act on the boy's behalf. He decides before he forgets to mention these opponents of his to his master.

"He was there. _Kyle Katarn_ " he says, growling the name with hate. He notices the tremors in the figure's body. He knows how they despise that name. And he did too, after everything they had told him about that Jedi-pretender. He looks more like a farmer in appearance, and is most definitely disappointing in that fact. Yet the Shistavanen does enjoy the fear he feels in the man, the anger when he had taken the woman from under his very nose. In fact, he relishs those feelings in others.

" _Is he dealt with_?" the disguised figure asks. With it's voice disguised, the gender of said figure is hidden, although the Dark Jedi can tell when they are quite upset, especially about leaving that man alive. But he has a reason for doing so.

He shakes his head lightly, diverting his gaze quickly to the ground to hide his sneer. "I wished to keep him for you..And there is more. He has a padawan." The figure shifts and quivers. If he could see their face, Wolf-Man would no doubt see their own grin. Big plans for the both of them were already thought up by him. Plans that he and his master thought through well if this Kyle Katarn ever resurfaced. And with a padawan in the picture, the plans will now have to change. In the best of ways.

" _Most...unexpected. And pleasing. Go along with your duties. You will be needed soon._ " He bows his head before standing and turning away as the hologram fizzes and dies out in a flash of light.

The exit door opens with a loud hiss. At the sound of his boots thumping against the metal floor near the door the guards outside stand at attention, pressing their E11 rifles high up against their chests. While he walks down the hall, to his left lies a long line of windows. Outside, the last step of their plan on this planet has begun. Squadrons of TIE fighters fly by in high pitch screeches. AT-ST's patrolling around the abandoned factory's grounds. Platoons of stormtroopers going along with them, moving out into the city at a marching pace. It is now their time to rise and cause as much chaos as possible, for they must. "We will strike fast, and hard" the apprentice murmurs lowly with glimmers of appreciation at the small force in his dark yellow eyes.

He gazes at the scene with a large toothy grin. This has to be a good day for all Empire Reborn. A day of where the growth of their army shall continue. Already, he could envision legion upon legion of Reborn troops, ready to serve. And at their head, him and his master.

* * *

Kyle lays distraught on an unmade bed. Not really a bed, but only a metal frame with an old mattress. Still, he has slept on worse. Not nearly enough to take his mind off of what had just happened on the day before. He can feel the strife in the city, yet ignores it all. Only contained by his own emotions. He has remained silent for the past day, and gotten no sleep. Leon had remained silent since then, keeping any opinions or ideas to himself although Kyle could sense feelings much like his own. Kyle glances over at Jan's bed she would have been using. Neat and tidy, untouched by any hands.

Once more, Teevo, the largely-boned Rodian mercenary comes to talk some sense into him. This must have been the fifth time this day. The Rodian places a hand on his shoulder. But Kyle shrugs it off, just like the other times before. This time, however, the green being does not give up right away.

"Now I might not know you very well, but I am sure that girl is yours. Are you going to let them take her away? Just like that?" Kyle clenches his hands. The other times, Teevo had not talked one bit. Now that he has, something changed in his mood.

"This isn't your problem" Katarn grumbles. The Rodian remains at his side, intent on changing the man's side.

"I know. And yet still I help you. Because I know that if I were in her situation, and my captain were in yours he would save me in a heartbeat...Well, after a while of thinking up a plan, of course." Kyle realises now on what he needs to do. He looks over to Leon. This plan of his is not going to work if he didn't teach him some things.

The look Kyle gives Teevo is enough to tell the Rodian that his job is done, and the Rodian wanders off into some other part of the safehouse. The man approaches the padawan with a look of determination, then gives an order.

"Get up." Leon froze, stopping what he had been doing, which was examining his lightsaber hilt. He looks up with a stare that shows a hint of annoyance. "Look kid, I know you don't like me, but I also know you have taken a liking to Jan. You want to help me save her? Then get up" he repeats, this time his voice getting a sense of agitation. Leon rolls his eyes and stands up from his own bed, shouldering Kyle out of the way. And heads out to the back of the shabby house.

Kyle follows to find the padawan waiting with deactivated saber in hand. "Let's get this over with" he grumbles impatiently.

Kyle holds a hard stare locked on him, standing tall and still. Using the Force, he flicks his saber from his belt, activating it and holding the tip downwards. In one swift motion he dashes forth, swinging up. Leon with surprised and alert eyes he quickly rolls to the side. Kyle spins his blue saber around after he withdraws with a quick backstep. "I saw how you fought. Now, I may not be a Jedi, but I'm pretty sure you are supposed to be less susceptible to surprise attacks" he lectures. He may not be a Jedi, but he knows what he's talking about.

Leon straightens up, drawing his own two yellow sabers at the ready. He holds them forward, both at his sides and a slight angle downwards. The dark-skinned boy leaps forth, swinging one of his sabers across in front of him. Kyle steps back, his lightsaber held upwards to deflect the attack. They fizz on contact, a large flash of yellow and blue light born from the strike only to disappear just as quickly, like a sudden explosion with embers of flame going off in many directions. The heat from the sabers contact hit both warriors in waves of heat.

"Don't start patronizing me. I'm not the one who gave up on being a Jedi" the padawan jabs. The master humphs in slight surprise at the remark. Even if it means nothing. Although, somewhere deep inside he did feel something. Kyle pushes that far back in his mind just when his arms push up to force the padawan into a clumsy stumble. Though when the master went in for a swing at the off-balance boy, aiming to only hit with a small fizz against the tunic, Leon had in fact feigned the stumble, doing a flip backwards while throwing a saber Kyle's direction.

Kyle's eyes flickered in surprise. The man certainly finds this action unexpected. The saber only just misses, singes along Kyle's beard and a hot sizzle in the air. It goes flying straight into a wall, cutting into its sandstone before falling to the ground in sparks. The Republic mercenary turns his head back with a grin. That quickly fades when he sees the young boy running at him with his other blade being dragged along the ground. Leon slashes upward, carving another deep cut into the sandstone wall behind Kyle. Kyle evades to the left, quickly jumping to his feet.

He notices something in Connor's expression that clearly says he means no harm, knowing full well that this is strictly a training exercise despite the close calls. But from the way he is fighting, he really wants to show off. Kyle remembers doing that in his younger days, before becoming more responsible and mature...Well, mature enough. He could now see why Luke had picked Leon to be paired with him. In a way, they are quite similar, but also polar opposites. Neither have much patience for things, and both of them are quick to jump into a fight. And one is just as stubborn as the other. Yet Leon has much more pride than Kyle, while Kyle knows when to leave a battle. One other thing similar between the two is they barely have much composure for things.

Leon seems to drift across the ground in one darting motion, his grounded lightsaber flying to his hand through the air. Kyle's own arm darts upwards while holding his blade parallel to the ground, sending a shower of sparks down on both combatants from the contact of all three sabers. Kyle's strength may have exceeded the boys, though the boy has much determination and two weapons instead of one, putting them both at equal standing. The light from the sabers reveals the sneer on Leon's dark-skin face. A sense of pride and determination is easily visible in the expression. Leon starts to push down, overwhelming the man.

Although Leon knows boundaries, taking a step back to give Katarn some breathing room. The Republic mercenary straightens up, his muscles tense from holding the strike back for so long. He reaches with the back of his palm against his face to wipe sweat from the fringe of his hair and forehead. There is enough to fill at least a quarter of a bar glass. Just thinking of a bar reminds Kyle of drinks at a bar. How he wishes to go for one of those. But only after this. ' _Perhaps a Corellian Ale would do. Or maybe-'_

His thoughts are cut off by a bright slash, the fizz and hiss in the air giving him warning to defend such an attack. He is getting distracted. Not a good thing for a teacher to do. Then again, he never really was much of a teacher. He had to focus his mind on the current situation, not on drinks to calm his nerves.

Yet he is not the only one distracted. Kyle notices something in Leon's form. It is determination. Blind determination and little focus. After a small moment of concentration, he notices that all the swings are becoming almost random. Kyle smirks, knowing how he could turn this around.

"You want to know why we are doing this?" Kyle sees a slight twitch in Leon's face as the boy holds his sabers still, taking a step back in surprise. "You failed against that hairy pointy-tooth monkey. I thought you would be capable, since Luke seemed confident with you." A snarl appears across the padawan's face before he goes for another swing. Though this one is stronger than others before. The hit knocks Katarn back, almost falling over from the unexpected strike. The master does not hold back though, going on with his remarks. "I kind of expected more. I mean, what was Luke thinking pairing you with me? Truly I think you'd be better off with another master."

"I _will_ prove my worth, to you and the other Jedi! I _will_ show you what I am capable of!" Several more strong strikes are dealt before Leon soon stops the attacks and gets a grip on his composure. He holds a defensive stance, a grin across his face. "I will show you that a Jedi is better than a pretender at saving people." That does a strike against Kyle's nerves. It's now Kyle's turn to grit his teeth. He delivers one strike, fiercely knocking the padawan back. Then aims for another, but stops himself. He could see what the boy has been doing doing, and couldn't help but chuckle in surprising amusement at how he failed to see it.

"Smart. Turned my own trick on me." His blue saber deactivates then clips onto Kyle's belt. Leon angles his head to the side in an unsure way, then did the same with his two sabers. "And you are right. Jedi are better." Leon's expression twists into confusion. Not at all did he expect something like that. He never foresaw Kyle giving him a good comment. "But not at everything." Kyle turns away, trailing Leon along back into the building. The mercenary had his doubts at first, but after the fight had finished, he feels certain. There most certainly is some kind of connection between them.

They walk through the door, the atmosphere around them brightening with the dark clouds overhead being replaced by ceiling lights and sandstone above them. The air changes to a more humid state with a small current blowing out through the hallway and out the door.

"If we ever get to train again, I might teach you some things on form. I am supposed to be teaching you." The boy manages a light smile, despite recent feelings towards the man. He could certainly feel that he could learn some things from the man.

"And I will teach you some things about reliance on your saber" Leon quippes slyly in return.

"I can rely on it." Leon shoots Katarn a skeptical look. "Sometimes" Kyle adds quickly. Silence looms over, both turning gazes ahead when a face appears around a corner at the end of the small entry hall. Seriousness replaces the comfort in Kyle's expression. Seeing the Mandalorian is seeking them only could mean two things, one of them being the decider on what to do next in their plan. The face disappears back around the corner. Kyle quickens his pace, rounding the corner into a side room where Connor the Mandalorian and one of his other crew members wait patiently. On the table rest some fist marks, and patches of wet blood along the cold steel. Behind it sits a chair with one of the surviving stormtroopers from the attack. The only surviving trooper.

Connor stands with his back against the doorway, a small toothpick held between his teeth. One side of his mouth turns up in a sharp grin of annoyance, but also relief with the two only people with Force-training in the room.

"Buggar _barely_ talked. Just kept tellin' us about how _many_ they've got and _where_ they're at." Kyle stares long and hard at the trooper, then raises a dismissal hand. Leon reluctantly obeys, only to stand just outside. The two mercenaries stay, holding dumbfounded looks at the bearded man. "He wouldn't orderin' _us_ around, right?" the captain asks his crew member, who nods in turn. Yet Kyle's hard stare focusing on them convinces the underling otherwise. Connor is left unfazed, grumbling under his breath accusingly at his fleeing member that left as somberly as possible. Halfway down, he hears them break into a sprint. Kyle gives one last serious glare at the captain, then just gives up trying. He knows that the captain wouldn't be going anywhere, even with their short time knowing each other.

Connor moves forward, the sliding door hissing shut with a click. The trooper looks back and forth between the two, a panicked expression on their face. Their face betrays their forced courage in their eyes, looking more scared than a womp rat against a rancor.

"I already told you all I know!" the trooper shouts with a sob held back. But from doing a quick search of their feelings and mind, Katarn can see there is more he is holding back.

"Don't disrupt my focus" Katarn says without wasting a single glance at the Mandalorian. The captain shrugs, rolling his eyes before focusing his gaze on the frightened trooper with an amused smile. Katarn rounds the table, now standing just behind the metal chair. The trooper gulps, confusion written all across his features.

"I don't know anything else! I'm just a grunt!" The cries fall upon ignorant ears and an empty mind. All the Republic mercenary focuses on is both his and the troopers mind, reaching out to make a connection. The closest he has gotten to doing something like this was with a Jedi mind trick, and that was only used to make himself disappear in the eyes of others, sometimes to make others do things for him. Getting information like what he wanted to do now had to be the hardest to do. Although, the fear in the troopers mind did help since they didn't make a wall to block off his mental attack.

He reaches out to the force with a lifted open hand. The trooper finally becomes quick to realize, trying their best to wall off their mind from the sudden attack. They gasp at the power of the force in their mind, trying to open locked-off parts of their thoughts. Katarn's face remains calm, and in a short matter of time, the mind is unlocked. kyle is barraged by many images, making him flinch physically and almost losing concentration. Having to keep the mind open is challenging enough, and with all these images his focus begins to deteriorate.

Though he soon has what he needs in the end. His hand drops down to his side, his eyes opening slowly. The trooper gasps aloud, breathing heavily. Shaking all over. Katarn gives said trooper one last look, then turns away to leave the room. The captain with a brow raised follows, very curious about what the force-user has to share.

They exit the room, closing the door behind them. Leon had disappeared somewhere, which doesn't bother Kyle at first for he has no reason to worry. The captain catches up with a couple of quick strafes forth to stride next to Katarn. Connor's look is plenty to suggest he wanted to know.

"There's a jammer at the factory. Just before they launched their forces and locked the city down, the jammer activated. No one outside the city knows." Connor's groan of annoyance and a shake of his head amuses Kyle, lightening his mood up a bit.

"I know ya _Republic_ types. I'll get the others-"

"No. Not everyone. I want you to send two of your men to the council meeting building. We will take the armor we still have and take out the jammer, while the last of your men waits to give us a pickup." Surprisingly enough, Connor nods. "What, no argument?"

"No need. _Better_ plan than what I had." He gives a two finger salute then runs off to gather his little team. Kyle strolls past Leon's room, not wanting to tell him. He doesn't want to endanger the boy, so goes straight to the room where all the gear is instead. Little did he know, Leon has plans of his own.

* * *

Once again, Katarn has the same feeling as the last time he had worn the armor. As they left the safehouse, the team saw a few riots going on here and there. One thing the Shistavanens hate more than outsiders is an occupation from outsiders. If at all they are attacked and taken over, they strike out against those that have a hold on them. And with the occupants being Imperials, that makes things a whole lot worse for the occupants. Already fires have sprouted up, a few explosions along the streets. Even some bombers soar the skies. Their previous attempts to lay low seem to be over. TIE bombers flying low, Imperial patrols and raiding squads. Although most of the activity is in the lower tier districts, the higher district are still under threat. But what confuses Kyle is that these strikes have no benefit to the Empire Remnant, except to cripple. By some time soon the other cities will have to eventually find out about these attacks. Then the Imperial Remnant forces would have to be forced off the planet.

The skies are much more empty with few squads of TIE's flying over, so Kyle and Connor have to land far off. The plan is to take out the jammer, send out a signal then part ways. Connor would most likely go and search for his ship while Kyle searched for wherever they kept the prisoners. He has every ambition to find Jan, no matter who or what stands in his way. The patrols force the two to land far away from the factory. Once on the ground they engage their plan.

In no time they come across a stormtrooper patrol. Connor limps along, his damaged armor pulling off the perfect disguise of an attacked trooper.

"Over here!" Kyle calls over through the gleaming white helmet, waving his arm that holds the E-11 blaster. One of the stormtrooper captains points over, and three troopers run to the pair. Two of them take Connor from Kyle's shoulder while the third covers the rear by sweeping his blaster left and right.

"Trooper! Call for a speeder!" Kyle orders to one of the troopers. The trooper nods swiftly and speaks into his comlink, calling in an exfil force through the helmet. The squad commander arrives on scene next.

"Captain! What happened?!" He shouts over everyone else's voices to the disguised man. Kyle looks up with his bent-over posture, making himself look exasperated. Which wasn't too hard to do, considering they had to walk several blocks. He disguises his voice to sound tired from the 'running' he had just experienced.

"Mob..Took out everyone but us in the squad...Headed this way." The captain gives hand signals to prepare the squad in a defense position. Just right on time a speeder flies down to them. A civilian speeder no doubt captured to assist in pickups of injured troops and other necessary pickups. The two troopers handling Connor help him over, with him in their arms and lift him into the speeder. Kyle follows along, sweeping his legs over the side with ease.

Kyle watches behind them, waiting for the scene they just left to disappear, then sends a nod in Connor's direction. With swift speed Connor brings the side of his open hand down hard against the meeting point of the shoulder and the neck of the pilot. Enough force to knock them out before hiding them in the covered back of the speeder. Kyle takes over flying, changing the course to where they need to head to. The heart of Imperial activity. _The factory_. The speeder stops to land at a landing zone on one of the roofs where oddly enough no troopers wait on patrol.

From there the two men make their way through the factories hallways with weapons out to make them look as much like patrolling troopers as possible. As well as finish a fight as quickly as possible. Everything from the roof to the jammer's location is surprisingly quite anti-climatic with a few salutes here and there. Luck is on their side

They stop just outside when Connor puts a hand out in front of Katarn.

"You _sure_ bout this? I mean, don't ya _like_ to do things all _quiet-like_?" Kyle gives no answer and pushes past him, opening the door with a security card that he 'collected' on the way here. Inside, five armed troopers guard the room with a high-ranking officer and the console of the jammer. The officer turns away from the jammer console, eyeing them suspiciously.

"I did not ask for more guards. What is your business here?" The two disguised men glance at one another, then close the door behind them.

"To relieve you of duty" Katarn quipps bluntly. "Forcefully." With that, he raises his blaster, and the fight begins with both Connor and Kyle firing a bolt at chosen targets.


	9. There's Always A Plan B

What had begun as a simple fight soon took a turn for the worst when something behind materialized from the darkness, a fizzing hiss sounding from the red lightsaber being activated. A black suited figure stands there with their legs angled slightly to hold them in place and ready to brace themselves from any attack. The suit covers the entire being from view, head to toe. A green crystal glows in the center of their chest. From the silhouette they make, they are humanoid. Piecing all those facts together in his mind, Kyle whirls his full body around quickly to face them head on with his E-11 blaster.

For this is a _Shadow Trooper_. A Reborn, but with a little more experience than a normal one and lightsaber-resistant armor made up of cortosis weaving. Even though they did not have the same training skill as a trained Jedi, they still present a threat with their cloaking capabilities and saber. Combining these two with cortosis armor and the skill of the Force, the Shadow Trooper is one of the perfect assassins for the Empire Reborn forces. From what Katarn could remember, all Reborn are human. As is this one before him.

The red blaster bolt from Kyle's blaster rifle had been deflected with ease from the saber into the roof, only to rebound then hit a trooper square in the chest. Lucky hit on Kyle's part, and unlucky on the trooper's. Seeing that the blaster rifle had no effect just like he expected he tossed the useless weapon aside hard enough to make a slight dent in the metal floor beneath their feet. A metal cylinder object flew to his hand from his utility belt which he then twirled in his hand to find a steady grip. Already Katarn could feel his stormtrooper armor restricting any movements mildly. After he had the weapon adjusted he activated it, lighting his face up with a blue light emanating from the blade of pure energy.

" _Jedi"_ a hiss arises from behind the Shadow Trooper's mask when he said that word. Kyle lets out a huff, shaking his head. They could wish he is a Jedi if they want to. Cause being a Jedi means holding back and not pulling dirty tricks.

"Not exactly. But that doesn't matter, because this fight will go down the same way even if I was one. Only quicker." Kyle quickdraws his Bryar blaster, then fires a yellow blaster bolt at their feet. The Reborn reaches down with their lightsaber to the ground, effectively deflecting the shot. But that is part of Kyle's plan as he leaps into the air, bringing his own saber down with the weapon in both hands. That trooper is certainly not ready for the attack, and when their saber is brought up to deflect they fail, stumbling back into the dark corner they had appeared from.

In the middle of the room Connor is using his E-11 blaster in one hand to continue the firefight that has ensued. Three troopers remain, one of them bearing a nasty shoulder wound. The officer had taken cover behind the jammer console when the fighting started, occasionally shooting over with his blaster pistol. Connor chose to use one of his personal items he always keeps on hand. A wrist-mounted shield, large enough to cover his top half. The gauntlet shield has to be clamped over any armor worn by him, so the clamp is capable of extending. Too bad that is his only personal gear he could have with him without breaking character of being a Stormtrooper. Although now is the perfect excuse to whip out his blaster, shield and gun-handling skills.

"And you are suppose to be _the best_! Ha!" Connor mocks with spite. Obviously that affects one of the troopers, no matter how tough it is for the merc to speak through the helmet. For one of them charges out while firing wildly. Connor ducks down with eyes filled with surprise and rolled out of the laser's way. Each blast reflected off the shield. By the time he landed to his feet he turned his head to his attacker's with an amused smile.

"Can't let a _little shiel'_ stop ya, now _can_ ya?!" Another leaps over their cover into the fray, firing in any direction around Connor's feet. Too bad for them that he continues kneeling, the blue shield taking every shot. The plasma shield may be strong, but the dull redness slowly replacing the blue is enough to show that it can't hold out for long against a continuous barrage. And even though it's recharge time is quick there is still plenty of time for him to get hit by a couple of blasts.

"Come on now, just _one_ more" he murmurs quietly to himself. As if his quiet wish had been heard, the last stormtrooper comes out from their cover. "Finally." He stands with a sudden rush or adrenaline, holding his rifle over the top of the reddening plasma shield then fires a volley. All three troopers fall within seconds. Standing tall Connor looks at his handiwork.

Of course, what he did left himself in the open for the officer to take a hit. And that they did, aiming straight for Connor's stomach. Their shot goes astray from the weapon's recoil, hitting Connor in his right shoulder and piercing right through the shoulder pauldron. He cries out in surprise, clenching his teeth to keep anymore sounds of pain from coming out.

"In the name of the Empire, stand down or be-"

" _Oh_ , shut up" Connor seethes in anger after blasting the officer's mouth full of laser. There is a spike of pain from lifting his right shoulder after having fired the shot. Not the kind of pain to make one scream in agony, but instead the kind that makes the captain just grunt repeatedly. He whips his head around to face the saber duel near him, then raises the E-11 blaster to fire. Only for the sliding door to hiss open, three troopers waiting on the other side armed to the teeth. One of them wielding FC-1 Flechette launcher.

This launcher is capable of firing multiple flechette rounds that were razor sharp from it's four canister tubes, capable of tearing through entire squads. Like many other weapons, there is a secondary fire. This weapon's secondary firing capability is more devastating than most. It could fire two explosive globes of flechettes, capable of exploding on contact to release these flechettes or detonating shortly after hitting the ground to hit nearby targets. Capable of taking out speeders and making holes in tanks on contact. It's down side is a slow fire rate as well as a short range with it's primary function. Although from where Connor stands at the time of them revealing themselves, he could be torn across both his chest and limbs.

"Come on!"

As Connor runs back to find some cover where the last guards once stood, Kyle continues his own fight. His stormtrooper armor he wears was making his fight harder than necessary, being tight around his joints and therefore restricting Katarn's limb movement. The Shadow Trooper uses this to their advantage, swinging to their opponent's sides because of this slow movement.

Kyle deflects another hit to his side, suffering from some effort, then spins the saber around till it is upright once more and brings the saber down from over his shoulder. The Reborn is buffeted from the attack, the force of the attack forcing them back a step. Yet they quickly recover and remains steadfast.

 _"This guy is getting on my nerves. There has to be a way to take him down"_ he thought back in his mind, trying to think up a way to win this fight. If he didn't have this Stormtrooper suit of armor on then this fight would be over already. As he deflects more and more strikes he watches the attacks closely while slowly deteriorating from the fatigue by the blasts. Soon, he figures out a way.

All he has to do is wait. Just as he had hoped would happen the Shadow Trooper goes to slash at Kyle's side, only to curve up and feign the original attack. This is Kyle's chance one chance. He moves his weapon up to deflect the strike with one hand. His other hand Katarn uses to draw his Bryar pistol and give it a quick charge. All it had taken was one charged shot in the stomach to knock them down.

Only the blaster's attack didn't happen in time, as the red saber sizzles against the point between Kyle's shoulder and torso. To finish the fight Katarn drives his blue saber into their chest, seizing their life. It is for the best, since becoming a Reborn would have involved much pain from experimentation. Glancing to Connor's fight, Kyle throws his blue saber right at the unaware Stormtroopers. That brings the entire battle to a quick stop with all three heads falling.

"Could ya take any _longer_?" The mercenary captain draws in a deep breath, letting it out in a long sigh filled with a mix of pain and relief. His hands rest against his knees like the Mandalorian is ready to double over, holding a relieved expression accompanied by an amusing smirk. That fight had been too close for comfort, for both of them. They were both lucky to leave the fight standing with only a wounded shoulder each.

"Just get to work already or you don't get paid. I'll see to it" Kyle grumbles, holding a hand to his injured shoulder while gritting his teeth in pain. Lucky that red saber hadn't gone any further or otherwise he would only be keeping one arm at this time.

"Fine, I'll get it done. Don' ya ge' all _impatien'_ with me." Connor whips out a small datapad then starts pushing holographic buttons along his pad. After some time, it's screen flashes and a face appears in the top right corner. " _Your_ turn, pal."

The Rodian at the other end nods, and then sets to work. His expression twisting in concentration, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his wide mouth in extreme focus. Connor glances over his shoulder at Katarn in his white armor, holding a white stormtrooper helmet in his hands. _His_ stormtrooper helmet. Connor recognizes the look on the Republic mercenaries face is all too familiar to him. A look of what one has when remembering. And mixed in it is something mournful.

"I'll never understand why you couldn't just get a droid." The Rodians voice startles the Mandalorian into looking at the screen.

"Ya know I will _never_ do tha'. Tol' ya countless times, I trus' them _less_ than how far I can throw 'em." Connor turns his gaze back around to the other man in the room.

" _Go_. Go get your lady" Connor pipes up through his trooper helmet. Katarn opens his mouth to protest, only for the mercenary captain to wave his uninjured arm with a blaster in hand. "I _can_ take care of _myself_." Kyle shows off a smile of gratitude, then takes off. Connor hears a distinct chuckle and scowls at the face of the Rodian.

"You always did enjoy doing things yourself."

" _Oh_ , shut up...Besides, he would only ge' in the way."

* * *

In her cell, she waits. If there is one thing she hates, it's being a damsel-in-distress. Ever since the first time being captured, she hated the feeling of no hope. That feeling had taken hold of her hours ago. Memories of her time in captivity on The Doomgiver and being held hostage by Jerec resurfaced, changing this woman from her usual brave and composed self into someone that belonged in a mental ward. Jan Ors, a commander in the New Republic has now fallen so far. Made to look so weak. Any reliance on being saved has all but left her. Back on The Doomgiver, she at least had hope. Though this time, something is different. On that ship, they had used interrogation droids and serums. Here they used something else. A form of torture using the force itself. Her interrogator, a Shistavanen Dark Jedi, was ruthless, using both the force and physical trauma, leaving scratches along her limbs. She never believed that the Force could make one have blood noses and head trauma.

The dull buzzing of the shield door never seemed to faze her before. However, when combined with all the torture she had endured, she feels as if she may break. His words replay in her head; _"No help will come. But if some does, I will make you watch them die!"_ This room had once been used as a closet, no doubt. The shield doors looked like a new addition. Still some equipment remains, like a broom against the wall across from her and a bucket sitting next to it. She has nothing for a bed nor a pillow. Only her clothes she wears now. A jacket, a white undershirt, cargo pants and boots. And her goggles in one of her hands.

Every detail she has memorised on the ceiling. Every scratch, every crew, every line. She has been staring at it for so long and now she is beginning to feel as if this ceiling will be the last thing she sees. Her face appears blank, dried tears on her cheeks. Never has she felt so helpless. Against Jerec, she felt that she would be saved. And after being captured by Tavion and Desann, she felt worse than that, but still managed to hold herself in comfort and feel as if she would be saved. But this time, it feels different. That Dark Jedi did this to her. Yet she holds no anger, only sadness and hopelessness. Jan is even so oblivious to what happens outside that she misses the flashes of red and yellow.

A moment later, a Stormtrooper falls, a smoldering hole in their white chestplate. Kyle comes into view on the other side of the shield then finds her. Lying there on the cold metal floor. To him, she appears dead.

"Jan!" The white-armor clad man begins tampering with the wall-mounted pad on the other side. The red shield disappears, and Kyle rushes in to her side, holding her head as he kneels beside her after removing his helmet. A sigh of relief leaves him when he feels a pulse. Then a sense of panic when he feels the darkness in her mind. So much pain and suffering.

Closing his eyes, he covers her forehead with a hand and takes a deep breath. A short time after, Jan lets out a loud gasp, breathing heavily as if she had just come back from near death. For a moment she seems confused, seeing him in the white armor. If she had a weapon at the time, she could have blasted him away. She even puts a hand back to reach for her blaster that isn't there any longer. Then she remembers that he got it back just before she had been captured, and calms upon seeing his face. Her eyes move up to meet his, then a smile follows.

"Kyle...Took you..long enough" she says exasperated.

"Sorry, but I had to fight through a bunch of troopers and sabre-wielding lackeys" he explains, obviously exaggerating. Of course, she doesn't know how much he faced so she believes that. And rolls her eyes. "Come on. We need to get moving-" he starts, pulling her up. Only to be cut short by a pained gasp from her attempting to stand. Kyle turns his head down the hall, then back to the woman in pain. She can see the hurt on his face at just seeing her on the ground. She may be stubborn, but she knows when to not assure someone one is okay, especially when it's obvious they aren't. From his face, Kyle has a plan. He reaches down a hand and picks her up, pulling one arm over his shoulder. In the other hand he holds his Bryar pistol.

"Can you still shoot?" She nods, taking the blaster pistol in hand and then readied it. Her hand feels numb, though not enough to make use of the weapon impossible. Jan weighs the weapon in her hand. The numbness in her hand makes the weapon feel heavier than the pistol should. It put strain on her arm, but for their sake she has to try her best to hold it up, in case any surprise attacks came.

Kyle begins to pull her forward. She tests out both legs, and luckily for her it is her outer leg that works the best out of the two, having only a couple of sprains which is not as bad as a possible broken bone. Kyle holds her up, and slowly they push on.

It had taken a few cautious steps, but she soon came out with Kyle's aid. Down the hall lay several Stormtroopers, smoldering marks and holes in their chests and visors on the helmet. Not a single one has a helmet off, leaving their expressions to imagination. Jan ignores them, looking away from the white-armored bodies. She knows how far Kyle would go to save her, so the body count isn't too surprising. Or at least, it wouldn't be it she hadn't been feeling so delirious at the time. Her vision went swimming after the last torture session on her. From time to time she wobbles on her legs.

Jan's injuries turned out to effect their escape more than they could hope when a couple of troopers come by and take aim. Kyle flips out his saber to deflect several blasts before Jan finally lifts her pistol to fire. She fires. It misses. Again. Sizzles across the top of the shoulder. She sighs quietly, and fires again. This time, a _direct_ hit. Most would have been proud to get a hit, but she is beyond disappointed in herself. A well-aimed deflect from Kyle's saber ends the other. If their journey to find the _Raven Claw_ was going to be like this, they both know it will take a while.

* * *

Behind him, the disguised Mandalorian could hear the heavy footsteps behind him. He turns, just in time to roll out of the way of a green energy bolt. The green bolt bounces around the corner, and Connor can hear it continue to do so all down a hallway around the corner.

"Ya _misse'!_ " he shouts back, only to roll again as another bolt comes flying over head. Stormtroopers are one thing. Easy to take care of, and one reason why he came without too much worry of death. Large bipedal droids with two guns and heavy armor? That's on the opposite end of Connor's 'what to deal with' spectrum. Since he lost his weapon upon meeting the machine of death, he has only a shield that one of it's concussion grenades from its launcher could easily take out.

Turning the corner, he finds multiple scorch marks. So much damage from just one bolt. It brings to the imagination what that one bolt could do if it hits Connor, and he does not like what he can imagine. Several halls back, he came across this droid. He had dangled himself like a worm on a line, trying to draw the large droid away from his crew, who he had found in some holding cells. He had expected to run into those two Republic agents, but no such luck there for him. Hopefully, his crew were to arrive first. Or the Mandalorian would find himself deep in trouble.

It's metallic stomps echo around him, growing louder as it closes in on it's target. Without giving a second glance back to see how close, he sprints. And wishes that Stormtrooper's had lighter armor. Halfway down, a volley of rapid-fired yellow bolts sizzle by, barely missing him. One connects with injured shoulder, sending pain shooting in all directions from the wound. Connor seethes through clenched teeth, putting his left hand against his wound.

He takes another turn, and lets out a sigh of relief at what he sees. A YT-1250 Freighter. Everything about it is the same towards other models, except that the thing that sticks out of the opposite side of the cockpit has been removed and replaced by a heavy cannon and two proton torpedoes have been added just underneath the back of the long nose of the ship. And the fact that the entire hull is black, yellow streaks running along the bottom and top of the elongated nose of the ship to the middle to meet up with more streaks going along the top and bottom of the cockpit. On one side, the ramp was down which meant one of two things; Either his ship is being searched still, or his crew have made it. And for the sake of those on board, he hopes it is the latter.

Across from his ship is a ship that looks like it has a hook for a nose, and barely any weapons. Just seeing a ship lacking in weapons confuses him. But that would have to be worried about later.

Connor starts waving his good arm madly, metallic thumps echoing behind him. If it is indeed the latter, then a crew member should see him. If not, then he is making one of his _worst_ mistakes. With his uninjured arm, he takes and throws off off the helmet, revealing himself to not be just another Stormtrooper to shoot. As well as making his voice clearer.

"Don' _shoot_! Don' _shoot_!" There must have been someone on board, as a small cannon lowered from it's hold to give Connor quite a scare, since he had been right in front of where it popped out. It turns to face him. For a second his heart skips a beat. What a way to go. By your own ship. "Don'...shoot." Behind him, he hears a metal clang against the steel floor. Turning around, he sees the droid standing there.

If the droid ever had a face, Connor is sure he would have one of absolute fear. The robot seems to flinch, now seeing a new hazard. Connor grins. Until it raises one of it's cannons to aim at him once more.

" _Shoot! Shoot!_ " The cannon turns at the new target, and a stream of red lasers shoots out, connecting with the armor plating of the droid and turning the machine into scrap. "HA!" he jeers at the droid, pointing with a hand, only to flinch and clutch his injured arm from the sudden movement while muttering 'ow's at his own stupidity. Quickly he steps onto the ramp, being greeted right away by one of his crew.

"Captain! We thought you would never-"

"I _always_ make it, no matter the odds _agains'_ me!" He storms by, still clutching his shoulder, and into his ship's cockpit. Connor falls into the left chair, then scans his eyes over the console. "Darn it! Who touched the controls?!" The Mandalorian goes about flipping switches and pressing various buttons until a faint hum is heard. "This is why _I_ keep Teevo as my _only_ co-pilot." He takes a quick glance at a camera, finding no one in the doorway. _"Where is he?"_ If Kyle didn't get back soon, the merc captain would have to leave.

* * *

Kyle couldn't help but feel worried for his partner. As soon as she awoke, he knew there was something wrong with her. And nothing has changed since then. She isn't in her usually chatty mood, always dropping some remark. She couldn't even aim straight. What had they done to her? Back when he rescued her from the Doomgiver, she had seemed like her normal self...Well, close enough to it. But this? This is different. It makes Kyle so angry at them.

His fingers tense around the saber. He can feel a familiar strength course through him. The power that had been responsible for him turning away from the Force in the first place. To relieve himself from the unwanted power, he takes up some conversation with his partner, hoping to calm both of their nerves.

"Jan?" he waits for a response. None comes. "What happened to you?" He glances to her, and sees her tilt her head up wearily. From the blood drain on her face, his worry gets worse. "Jan?!" The woman stumbles before almost falling, only just being caught by her partner. Looking forward, Kyle spots a smoldering wreckage of something that once was there. Some kind of metal structure. Kyle balances Jan on his shoulder, holding her up as they stroll past the smoldering wreck. He can barely make out a cannon and some pieces of armor.

Slowly, they go into the hangar, where the _Raven Claw_ waits in perfect condition. But no other ship. Which meant that the annoying merc was gone already. Just as Kyle suspected he would. The two partners continue on, the woman almost completely unconscious.

"Stay with me, Jan." Just as they reach their ship, a single red blast caught the man off guard. Turning, he spots several troopers. Two of them readying a cannon. He takes the E-11 rifle he had then begins to fire back, ducking and moving Jan along with him. He moves her to the other side of the ship's landing gear, taking cover near one of the others. The fighting must have brought Jan to her senses, as she to began to take aim sluggishly. But looking at their numbers, this may be a fight they would not escape.

That thought changes when a dull roar grows louder and louder outside the hangar's opening. The wind swirls around, taking everyone by surprise. Followed by a black shape filling some of the opening. Cannons lower from it's hull underneath and open fire in streams of laser while a big bolt flies in to turn the Stormtrooper cannon and it's handlers into nothing.

Kyle takes his chance by firing as well, hitting a target square in the chest. Then, he picks up Jan over his shoulder and calls the ladder down before climbing it with her over him. Red lasers fly back and forth over the ship. Quickly he begins the activation sequence for the Raven's Claw. Landing gear go up and the lower set of wings fold out from the larger pair. Finally the ship lifts up. The freighter blocking the way moves to the side, then flies off. Kyle pushes the throttle into high, and streams of fire come out of the rear engines. That is the last the Stormtroopers see of the ships as they take off, leaving a few injured and highly upset troopers.

* * *

 **Greetings readers. So one reason this chapter took so long it because i went back to edit the past chapters after finding out that they were past tense, and not present. It annoyed the heck out of me, so I went back to fix it. With this, I have a favor to ask. If you see any past tense, can you please notify me?**


	10. They Always Get Away

Dark clouds gather above. Smoke rises from all over the city accompanied by an occasional fiery explosion. The factory lies too far to hear any screams or the blaster fire. All around Leon, the wind threatens to take him from the metal wall and toss him down to the hard ground below. He is forced to grip any holdings he can find till his knuckles turn white to keep himself from not falling. He is dead set on one thing, and he is not going to let some rough air stop him that. The boy glances up to see a small ledge sticking out. Possibly some kind of maintenance hatch. Or an air vent. It doesn't matter. As long as it is a way in, he would use it.

Leon pulls himself up to get to a higher point, and then by pulling himself up quickly and with all the strength he could muster he launches his body up. Using the force to guide him the boy manages to grab the platform above. He hoists himself onto the platform, one final groan coming from his mouth as he does. After getting on he rolls onto his back, huffing from the exhaustion. He does not want to look down, since he has climbed for what seemed like hours. Even though it had only been just over half an hour. Turning his head to see the wall the ledge sticks out from, he sees a hatch only large enough for him to crawl through. He hesitates not for a moment as he hears something coming.

Distant screeches heralds the arrival of TIE fighters. _"If one of them sees me, I'm done for."_ Leon equips his saber and begins cutting a hole through the metal. Every second counts as the fighters come closer. His handiwork is rushed due to the fighters nearing. Soon he would be in their view. He does not care about the hole being neatly cut, and once it was completed Leon kicks the cut-out metal circle in. He has no time to put it back up and instead jumps right through as the TIE fighters fly on by. Ending up in some kind of very small angled shaft, almost like an air duct.

He slides down, face full of surprise at suddenly falling. He has to hold his lips tight to avoid a startled yell from coming out and echoing ahead. His weapon falls from his hand, sliding ahead of him. For a second he wishes it hadn't, thinking that this duct could easily split off in two ways. He is lucky it didn't and finds his saber at his feet after landing down the slide, but perhaps not so lucky as a thud came from his hard landing. The sound echos down the duct.

Leon freezes, biting on his lip nervously. He waits for five seconds. Ten seconds. At fifteen seconds, he takes a chance by moving forward. No blaster bolts rip through from below so he assumes he is safe. For now. Holding his saber in hand he crawls through on his hands and knees, watching for any vents that could give way underneath him.

He makes a left while keeping a watchful eye for any openings he could be seen through or fall down. A few he passes or turns away from along with a couple of dead ends. The air starts to grow thinner the further he goes, the metal getting warmer since the cold winds are far back. He keeps his saber held tightly in his hand as to avoid any clangs from it hitting metal walls.

Soon the vent starts to grow smaller in his chosen direction. But he could feel something pulling at him. Something dark. That is enough to keep him going this way to find his objective. And fortune is on Leon's side, or so it seems. A vent large enough to drop through waits before him with a steel grate covering its opening. Knowing this place would be full of guards, Leon grabs the grate with both hands after clipping his saber to his belt and gradually lifts the grate up toward him into the vent. Then slowly and carefully he pokes his head through to look around. No guards from either way. He withdraws his head, and then drops down to the steel floor with a soft metallic _thud_ ringing around him from the contact of his boots and the floor. One that echos down the hall. He seizes up, cringing, thinking someone heard. No one must have as no one came.

Once sure of himself he stands up straight while turning his head both ways. Still no one comes running. No alarms. But the dark-skinned boy knows better and is wary of anything. He goes down the hall following after the dark presence. It grows more and more powerful as he approaches. Soon, he comes to a T-section. Looking ahead, he sees nothing. But he makes the mistake of not looking the other way before moving forward. Cold forces made his spine tingle. A dark presence was near.

"Look who has arrived." The menacing snarl that comes after tells him all he needs to know.

"Nice to see you didn't get your face messed up by Kyle. Means I get to mess it up myself" Leon snidely quips. A glare comes across the Shistavanen's face with a deep growl. Which soon turns by a toothy sneer.

"I thought you to be well-mannered, _boy._ " Leon rolls his eyes before turning his body to face the Dark Jedi. He thought himself to be used to mocking remarks. He makes a quick look over to find any weaknesses. No such luck, as nothing was visible under the black suit. "You should learn your place among elders." The Shistavanen reaches behind him to waist height to the back of his belt and takes in his hand his weapon of choice. A long lightsaber, it's hilt exponentially longer than any hilt the padawan has seen. One flick of a button activates it's top. A red beam of light came from the top and sides around it's top followed by another click to activate the bottom end. He spins the saber in both hands before him, a hum coming from the moving blades of energy. Soon they blur into one red circle with a metal center. Then stop, halting vertically upright.

Leon understands the display as a challenge against him. He readies both of his own yellow sabers, activating them down at the floor. He holds them there while holding eye contact. No one moves. A foreboding silence fills the air between them. Leon feels a bead of sweat trickle down his cheek.

The Shistavanen shuffles forward, moving his saber down a couple inches. Leon, thinking his opponent was about to charge, charges first to get an advantage, yelling at the top of his lungs, falling for the feign. He lunges forth with both sabers above his head through the small space between the floor and the ceiling at his foe who is ready to defend. The wolf-man swings the top end left at the boy. Both warriors clash their weapons, a flash of light filling the hall around them accompanied by a sizzling crack at the contact. Leon's sabers are hit in one direction, but he ducks and rolled with the momentum in the same direction to avoid any attack on him. The rear end of the opponent's saber comes right over his head, coming to a stop on the other side of the wolf-man.

The Shistavanen back steps to give him room to not get hit. Since his saber has a long reach, the wolf-man could attack without any harm done to him whatsoever unless his attacker has a blaster. Leon rolls backwards to put distance between them in an effort to force his foe closer. Leon's opponent strikes again, this time from right to left at chest height, holding the rear-end of the shaft in one hand. Leon steps back, almost falling back as the tip almost cut across his chest. The swing keeps going from momentum, cutting through a wall.

After stepping back he takes a moment to think over his opponent's movements. They are brutal and heavy, like a Gamorrean wielding an axe. The wolf-man uses large swings, and from the last fight Leon had with his current foe, the wolf-man spins his saber to try and catch his opponent off guard. Then uses foul-play by his claws.

Leon takes this moment to strike, flinging himself forward to slash one saber across their chest. The Shistavanen leans back on his heels to dodge, then brings his lightsaber pike up and across to counter Leon's second yellow lightsaber with it's rear end. As the Shistavanen finds out for himself, Leon is stronger than the last time they dueled as the boy forces the pike down to the ground. Leon's second lightsaber slides off and along his opponent's forearm, singing it's hairs.

Leon then follows up with and uppercut using his first saber, once again deflected by a quick spinning defense. The wolf-man spins on his heels backwards a couple times then stops half-bent forward, holding his saber off to the side as he continues to back step away. Leon follows, slashing back and forth while keeping both eyes on his foe. His foe deflects each hit with both ends while not bothering to strike back. Until about the seventh deflect where he quickly uses one hand to grab Leon's feet using the force then pull them out from underneath him.

Leon cries out after falling onto his back. Pain shoots up his back, an agonized groan escaping his lips. But he has no time to lay around as another strike comes down at him from the crossguard end, one of the mini-sabers stabbing into the flooring. A well-timed flip dodges the attack swiftly. But not without a cut along one of his legs, just cutting into the seams of his pants.

"Why fight, _boy_? To prove yourself a man? Or perhaps a _Jedi_?" Leon dashes forward to land a strong hit against the defending lightsaber while his opponent speaks. Not catching on to the fact that he is baiting him. The wolf-man catches the strike using one of the crossguards, holding both weapons still. Both sabers sizzle and hum at the contact. "Training under that false Jedi will get you nowhere, _boy_."

"And what? Training under a hairy maniac is better? I'll pass."

The Shistavanen let loose a snarl and kicks the boy in the stomach with one of it's feet, sending the boy sailing back a few feet. Then the Shistavanen ran, deactivating the lightsaber piker but keeping it on hand.

Leon scrambles to his feet, grabbing his dropped sabers and giving chase to his target. He is determined and would get him and prove himself that he didn't need some master that looks like a farmer. A rumble makes him stumble. Blaring alarms and red lights follow, as well as instructions over a comm throughout the factory. That could only mean one thing. Their little rabble of stormtroopers has been found. Which also means he has to hurry.

* * *

Outside Kyle finds a surprising sight. As it seems, Connor's crew members sent to get help and the message they sent out from the factory had succeeded. Dogfights rage across the skies between the city and the storming clouds and around the tallest buildings. A couple cruisers sit in the air above, hammering down upon any Imperial squads that dare come into the open streets as well as enemy TIEs that come too close to them. Some AT-ST's fire above, aiming to hit enemy ships fighting their TIE fighters. Other cannon fire from below aimed for the other side.

Fighters such as the old Z-Wing Headhunter models and a couple of X-Wing fighters used by the Uvena fleet engage in dogfights, shooting down a multitude of TIe fighters.

Kyle maneuvers the Raven Claw as a stray proton torpedo streams right into the hangar bay behind them. Connor's ship is nowhere in sight, but it doesn't bother him. Knowing him, the mercenary captain left to pick up his remaining crew.

"This certainly is a surprise!" Kyle exclaims to his partner.

"Yeah..."Jan manages a light, strained chuckle while holding her chest. Kyle glances over and puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

"Hang in there, Jan" he says calmly. He removes his hand then turns back to the front window of their ship to the battle outside. "We'll get you help as soon as we finish this fight, okay? Okay. Let's do this."

Kyle sees no way around, so he does what could be the stupidest yet the only thing to do: fly through. He sends the freighter forward through the ongoing barrage, dodging and weaving the best he can through the firefight. But the Raven Claw isn't one for maneuverability. Or firepower. Or defense. It groans upon the extra stress of sudden turns around buildings and away from any enemy squadrons.

"Jan, arm our cannons. Things are going to get very bad for us!" She raises her hands to the best of her ability to activate their forward cannon. Something whirrs inside the ship. From below the cockpit a small cannon slides out then tracks onto any fighters, ready to fire on command.

A single TIE splits off from chasing a lone Z-Wing then speeds toward them. Kyle goes to tell jan to fire, but she is way ahead of him. A burst of laser fire streams ahead to hit the fighter head on in one of the wing joints. It falls from the sky, spinning right into the ground in a fiery explosion. But it was far from over. Another fighter comes from ahead, screeching as it did. Jan goes to fire again but something hit the cannon from below. A green laser comes from the TIE, hitting across their ships top. And their shields barely hold off against it's green laser fire. It flies right overhead, then makes a turn to come back for another run. Kyle does his best, but with such slow turns the TIE locks on easy. Screens go red to show that shields are low and a lock-on. Then, an explosion.

But not their ship. A large dark silhouette flies ahead of them from behind, cannons on top and bottom of the dark shape firing at all TIE's that come close and afar.

"You owe me one for that!"

"You're getting paid to help us! We don't owe you anything..but thanks for the help!"

"You are-" Everything after is cut off. By some kind of power that throws him off. A disturbance in the force. He snaps out of it when Jan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle!" He does not turn his head, but does make a nod to get her to know he is back. "What is it?" He remains silent, as if thinking about something. Then he starts shaking his head, turning the ship back, the sudden banking almost throwing Jan off her seat. "Kyleee!" Once in the right direction he zooms ahead. Straight back to the factory.

Jan holds tightly onto one of the arm rests, the other clutched against her chest. Her face bewildered, but something catches her eyes on a high catwalk. Flashes of light.

"Is that-"

"Yes" Kyle cut in, eyes narrowed in the direction of the flashes. As they get closer, two figures become visible. A tall black-suited Shistavanen wielding a double-sided saber, swinging it like an axe. But that isn't what caught the force-sensitive mercenary by surprise, or his handler. It is the shorter figure wielding to yellow lightsabers, slashing back and forth. Kyle murmurs a string of curses, knowing exactly who the boy is. _Leon_. 'What is he doing here?' Kyle thought to himself.

"Jan, take the ship and stay near. We'll need a quick pickup." Jan need not reply, for she knows exactly what he is about to do. She takes the controls on her side and moves the Raven Claw to the catwalk. Once above, Kyle opens his hatch and leaps out, saber in hand. Using the force to guide him he rolls into a landing on the metal catwalk with saber ready. He lands in a kneeling position before activating his weapon. A hiss followed by a hum _._ The two duelists stop fighting to both face the new arrival on the bridge. Both bear cuts and bruises. The Shistavanen has a deep cut along his back and up his right leg, where as Leon has several cuts on his left arm that he holds by his side, saber in hand but deactivated. Some gashes visible across his darkly toned face.

The Shistavanen unleashes an amused chortle, a grim-looking leer. Leon on the other hand is quite surprised, and by his expression annoyed as well. Kyle could sense his angered thoughts, his determination. Obviously, he would have rathered this fight alone. Well, Kyle isn't going to have any of that. He said he would train the boy. And protecting him counts.

" _Kyle Katarn_. What an _unpleasant_ surprise. I was just having a long, lovely chat with this boy here. It amazes me how a young Jedi could be so lacking in manners. How have you not taught him manners? _Tsk Tsk_."

"At least we have hygiene. I'm not sure what's worse, the inside of a sarlacc or you" Leon winces as he speaks, holding his disarmed hand against his side. His black-suited opponent unleashes a feral snarl.

"You know, you remind me of another Kowakian monkey-lizard I once met." Another snarl arises from deep within, but the wolf-man gives Kyle his full attention. Slowly, Leon takes his chance and sidles forward. "Desann. Know him?" Kyle queries. The Shistavanen's glare deepens on the man. Such a very dark glare. Obviously, he hates Desann.

But then some toothy-grin follows. One full of malicious intent. Which slowly progresses into an insane chortle. Becoming louder and louder until it reaches the ground, echoing off the cement below. Then he finally stops, keeping his toothy grin. It annoys the bearded man very much.

" _Desann_ was a fool who could not even finish off a false Jedi. I am much better."

"And yet you aren't the master. Care to explain that" Kyle asks, seeing leon sneak up.

"He fell because he was arrogant. He did not deserve Tavion as an apprentice. She is much more of a master than he ever was, and he entrusted the power of the Force into science. He deserved to fall, and so much shame he must have felt from falling by your-" Kyle flinches at the wolf-mans sudden movement to catch Leon's saber over his shoulder while letting out an amused chortle. "You sly man. You were stalling! How could I not have seen what you were doing?"

"Well, it was working." _Was_. But he forgot to take in the amazing scent Shistavanen's are gifted with.

The Shistavanen looks over his shoulder, showing off a sharp-toothed snarl at the boy. Leon flashes a smirk before the Shistavanen makes his move, spinning his crossguard end to throw Leon off. Kyle quickly strikes, only to have his saber cast aside by the bottom end. He is forced to backstep away to avoid another attack on him. Looking both ways on the catwalk while standing so his sides face either, the wolf-man sees the two opponents standing into their fight stances.

"Very well. Let us fight." He moves both clawed hands to the middle of his lightsaber pike, then twists both ends opposite ways. Splitting it off in two weapons. A cross-bladed lightsaber in his right hand and a slightly longer than normal lightsaber in his left. "Who shall be first?"

Leon obliges first, stumbling forth to slash across the Shistavanen's side. The wolf-man spins around to block with his lightsaber. Kyle goes next using both hands only to be caught by one of the cross-blades on the crossguard saber while holding it up on an angle upward. With a flick of his forearm the crossguard bats away Kyle's lightsaber. Then he uses his crossguard to strike at Leon, who is forced to use his damaged arm to defend himself. From the sudden strike, his hold on his second lightsaber is nothing as it is flung from his hand over the side. Leaving him defenseless.

But Kyle comes to the rescue, firing a bolt from his Bryar pistol. It skims past the wolf-man's shoulder, and a second one follows that is deflected away by the crossguard saber. A force push forces the wolf-man to stumble toward Kyle's saber from the recently stunned boy, who has recovered in time to help.

The Shistavanen quickly holds up his left weapon to hold back most of the power from Katarn's attack, his arm aching from the strength of the attack. Yet the Shistavanen has other ideas and pushes up, following up with a kick to the man's chest. Kyle falls back hard against the metal. Then he uses his other hand to force push the younger man down.

"Fools. Neither of you are Jedi."

"You say..we're the fools?" Kyle pants, holding a knee as he kneels on the catwalk. "Look around..out there.." he signals a single hand toward the sky above.

TIE fighters explode back and forth. Fireballs explode up into the sky from the city around them. The wolf-man stares off at the battle, but by his face it seems unfazed by this. Which only confuses Kyle more.

"You think I care? Sacrifices must be made for an army to thrive. You see, we have already won." A thundering hum startles the two humans, and the look off behind the factory. From behind, two large ships had been hiding. Two Gozanti-class cruisers rise up from behind. Eight of the TIE's break off to attach to the bottoms of them, four each.

Wolf-man uses this distraction to swing at the boy laying on his back, spinning his saber into reverse grip to stab down. Leon back-flips, then springs forward. The Shistavanen defends with his crossguard then breaks the locking of their sabers with a forceful push by his arm. Sensing Kyle running at him, he removes his lightsaber from the catwalk to hold back Kyle's three swipes of his weapon. While at the other end he does the same from Leon. Before long he has had enough and repulses them both back using a powerful force blast. Kyle is ready and only slides back a foot, but Leon had been so focused on attacking he did not have time to defend against the blast, being sent several feet back.

From another area in the sky a roar sounds the arrival Sentinel-Class landing craft flies toward them. It's ramp slowly lowers down as it nears. And Kyle can see exactly why. he readies to stop him, but Leon beat him to it.

"You aren't leaving yet without my say so!" the boy shouts before he leaps at him, holding his yellow saber above him. To help, Kyle comes over and swings, with him being closer. They both strike at the same time, only both to be blocked. Though they both are thinking the same thing, and use their spare hands to pull the wolf-man's feet out from underneath him. The wolf-man falls back over the catwalk railing, only just able to grab onto. One of his lightsabers, his crossguard, falls toward the ground. Only to land on the shuttle as it flies below them. He looks up to smirk, then drops.

Kyle quickly blasts down using his blaster pistol, only for the blasts to be deflected back up. The wolf-man lands on top of the shuttle, then the shuttle begins to fly up. As it does, he uses his claws to crawl around to the ramp. With a dismissive salute, the ramp closes with him inside. Katarn and Leon can only watch as the three ships jump into hyperspace.


	11. Support On Eriadu

Jan wasn't sure where she was at first, or how she had gotten here in the first place. She feels fatigued, which gives her some clue to the fact that she did not come here unaided. She is in what looked like a clinic. Shistavanens run along back and forth, carrying bacta shots and disinfectants to other wounded Shistavanens. From what she could see, Jan is the only human there. She lay in what looked like a white hospital bed. Slowly, it all started coming back to her. She had been captured, tortured and almost died from her injuries from the savage Dark Jedi. Her memories are hazy, but she remembers someone coming to her rescue. Someone in Stormtrooper armor.

No Shistavanen's come to attend her, as they are busy with their own. So she takes a chance and starts to pull herself up. None of them take notice. Jan tests her weight on one foot after lowering both legs to the ground. A numb pain is all there is, nothing to stop her from putting the other foot down. _'Just take it slow, Jan'_ she silently tells herself. The numb pain is warning enough that not everything is fully mended.

She only has one thing on her mind, though. And that is getting to Kyle. Not only for answers. She cared about him, and just wanted to see him alive and well. But she doesn't know at all what had happened. She begins to recall a battle as she sees the many injured in the beds. She did not recall whatever had happened to the Imperial garrison on Uvena, nor the mercenary captain and his crew. Only that a battle happened. And that she lived.

Down the rows hall of beds she comes to a door, where one wolfman stands guard and does not stop her in going through. So she goes on, completely ignored by any Shistavanen's passing by or standing guard. A few push past to where they are needed or want to be, or wherever their loved ones are.

It wasn't until she comes to the waiting room that someone stops her when she almost reaches the front doors.

"Leon!" she exclaims after turning in alarm. She never got surprised, but she felt so vulnerable after what happened. Even if she does not remember the whole thing, due to her trauma. It all seemed to have flashed by in a blur. Her feet still hurt, and she caught Leon staring at bruises up her uncovered arms. "Where's Kyle?" A scowl darkens the boy's face.

"Out there. On landing platform 14D." After that he trudges past me and goes back to a wall, next to a large-looking Rodian. Jan shrugs off the feeling that something happened between Kyle and Leon and goes out to find that the building she is in is a lot taller than she first thought. At least thirteen floors were below her current one, and several more above. On each floor is a long bridge that extends out to four separate platforms. Taking a guess, Jan assumes Platform 14D is the farthest right one. Her suspicions are confirmed when she notices the _Raven Claw_ resting atop the landing platform, a ring of lights circling it. On a platform next to it, an inky black YT-1250 class freighter with yellow streaks along some parts. Something pulls at the back of her mind.

But when Jan sees a familiar figure, she completely ignores the black ship and almost starts running. As well as almost calling out before she spots someone else. By their outfit, the Shistavanen with Kyle looks very political. It was a rare thing to see a wolfman in colorful dignitary robes. By the wolfman's posture and calm gestures, Jan assumes he is the Senate representative of Uvena.

Only when she got close does she notice the changes on the _Raven Claw_. A rotating SW-4 Ion Cannon has been fitted into the top, and two anti-fighter cannons, one on the front of each engine. The woman couldn't help but feel...well, not too happy that someone messed with her ship. This is something she was definitely going to talk about with Kyle, perhaps even a priority.

"-can assure you that what you have done for us will strengthen our relationship with the New Republic." Kyle nods along, though by his face Jan couldn't help but smirk as she approaches the two conversing in politics.

"Yes, I am sure- Jan!" He hurries over, much to the dismay and surprise to the Shistavanen politic, and grabs her around the waist, almost throwing her in the air as he spun around with her, much to her own surprise.

"Kyle!"

"I missed you." They hug each other, close enough they were cheek to cheek. Then drew in for a long deep kiss. It lasts for so long, or that's how it feels in their minds. And she secretly wishes it could stay that way. But they had to part for air, and to keep talking.

"How are you? Nothing broken, right?" Kyle asks, tilting his head in questioning while his eyes look over her. Jan shakes her head, a small smile gracing her features. Not admitting that she still aches in places, but she didn't want anything to get in between them. So when the politician got close enough that their nose was almost in between their faces, she had to take action.

"Jan" she says, introducing herself after stretching out her hand. The representative took the hand and shook.

"Lokvum Lag. Leader of the city's council" the Shistavanen returns. His grip is firm, his claws long enough to almost scratch at Jan's gloved hands. "I am glad that the Republic sent two of it's finest to aid us. They had remained hidden somehow, and when they showed themselves I believed it was too late for our city. If it was not for your pirate friends, we would not have retaliated in time."

Jan nods along, although all she wanted was for this to just be over so she could talk more with her partner.

She glances over at Kyle. His face changes when the Shistavanen spoke of the pirates being friends. His look plainly said 'yeah right'. She elbows him in the stomach for that.

"Get Leon." She glances at the ship before whispering in his ear, "And about the ship, we're having a talk later." Kyle nods, then walks away, giving one last glance before disappearing beyond the doors. Jan turns back to the politician.

"I would like to ask something. What happened? In the battle." The politician grimaces.

"We took many losses, more than we could afford." The politician began trailing away toward the edge. Jan follows, lending her ear. "For a hidden army, it was quite large. But it was not only Stormtroopers. There were users of the dark side, and some hired guns. Some of them our own. Mercenaries, pirates. All hired by the Empire to do their bidding. I am sure you can understand that we were cautious when your friends arrived to tell us of what had happened. I should not have left the city in the hands of incompetent fools who fall to their knees at the sight of credits!" Jan distanced herself a little from the now-angered wolfman. She thinks to put a hand of reassurance on his shoulder, but she knows about their anger, and what those claws and jaws could do. As well as the common taste for others that lingers in some Shistavanen's. So she kept her hand back.

An audible sigh comes from the Shistavanen, from deep in their throat in almost a rumble. There is a long silence as they look over the city from the tall building. Just looking she couldn't believe there had ever been a battle. How long has it been since that battle everyone seemed to be speaking of? She had to know.

"Lokvum. How long has it been since the battle?" There is a long pause.

"Three days. Your wounds were great...Many were very...unpleased with sharing our medical supplies with you." Jan feels something welling up in her. Is it fear for her wounds? Confusion? She knows it is something, for she had never been injured for that long before. Something is wrong inside her. The only question is what. Images start to flash by of what had happened, instilling fear in her.

"I still can't believe one of our own has turned against us, especially to the dark side."

They both stand there, looking over the edge of the platform. Until the council member holds something out before her. A handful of small metal ingots. Credits. Jan accepts them with hesitation. After all, they were mercenaries.

"You deserve payment for this. It is all we can offer you." Jan couldn't help but smile. Even though she had been a little scared of being close to the angry wolfman before.

"Thank you" she replied in a quite joyful manner. They were mercenaries after all. Money was the thing that got them doing things. Unless it was personal. That tended to happen a lot, and it involved her being caught or injured in some way. It had become her thing, being the damsel in distress. And she was sick of it.

Jan bowed her head to the Shistavanen before turning to find Kyle, only to find said person already standing in front of her. She started, almost falling back. Leon couldn't help but snicker behind Katarn.

"Kyle! Don't do that" she scolded, glaring.

"Sorry. But we have a bit of an emergency."

* * *

 **Somewhat Earlier**

* * *

Kyle felt overly glad to see his partner Jan up and moving. And being herself. Not knowing what she had been through, it put him on the edge. And whatever it was had put her on the edge too. He had sensed the dark feelings swirling within her. Something had happened that changed her. And he isn't sure whether to let it go, or approach her on it. Either option could end badly in the future. Or in the present.

But for now, he focuses on seeing his padawan, thanks to Luke Skywalker and Jan Ors. The two who had agreed to give Kyle a padawan. Neither master nor padawan agreed on it, but he could feel somewhat of a connection ever since their first training exercise.

The day before, he had given another to the kid. Leon had improved, but still put too much emotion into his strikes and defense. His feelings keep radiating off him, making it easy for other force-users to read him. And before that, he scolded him. he wasn't sure where the scolding had come from, but it happened. Kyle was becoming less and less of a merc, and more of a Jedi. Again, he wasn't sure if that was good or bad. The Jedi Order was lacking since the attack on the Academy.

He finds Leon sitting, a rather small frown on his face. Alongside the big-boned Rodian, Teevo.

Ever since the fight ended, Captain Connor's pirate crew had been lingering around the hospital. All except Connor himself, who had 'errands' to deal with. Kyle strolls over to the two, yet stops to listen in.

"-Just wish I could be with someone who can actually train me. Kyle, he's no Jedi. How can some merc teach me to become a Jedi?" Kyle feels like he'd been slapped by Jan after making a stupid act. Sure, he had heard it so many times. But the feelings he could feel radiation off the boy, and lingering in his tone. The sadness, the disappointment.

"Perhaps you should give him a chance. I'm no Jedi, just a gun wielding mercenary. Sure, I might be as ruthless as most, but still not as peaceful as a Jedi. And who knows, maybe learning from him might give you benefits. The galaxy has changed since the fall of the Republic years ago. Knowing your way around a gun might actually help you." Leon goes to protest, but shuts his mouth. A new expression takes his face. Hesitation. Was he really thinking on that?

Katarn suddenly hears something beeping in his pocket. He glances down to his leg pocket to see his communicator beeping at him. It is only a voice communicator, so when he activates it no hologram appears. He lifts it to his mouth, turning around to the front door.

"Kyle Katarn here" he answers into the communicator. His expression goes blank as he answers.

"Kyle Katarn? Where is General Ors?" Hearing that made him sigh. Some New Republic official or something like that.

"She is out talking. Can I take a message?" he replies in a monotone polite voice. Faked, of course.

"Katarn, we need you here at Eriadu." He straightens up, knowing that name. The very same place Luke Skywalker said he was going to investigate. That must have meant Luke is in trouble.

"Where is Luke?"

"Not here. he had something else to deal with."

"Explain your situation already, then."

"We found an Imperial presence on the surface. A team was sent down to investigate and found an abandoned Imperial base. We assumed so, that is. But things only got worse. We are-" An alarm sounds off on the other end. "Hell! We need some Gold Squadron attacking that Star Destroyer! As I was saying, several ships pulled out of hyperspace, as well as two TIE fighter groups came from the surface. We need help...Now!"

"We are on our way!" He cut the transmission and turns to finish what he had come in to do. Only to see Leon looking right at him. Kyle turns right around before the boy can question a single thing and goes right at the door.

* * *

Jan wears a worried look after Kyle finishes his retelling of the said emergency. From behind her the politician visibly tenses up. Kyle can see that. He tenses up as well. Things were about to get bad. Jan turns back around and starts talking to the politician. He didn't listen in on it at all, as Leon had turned him around.

"Kyle, I want to come." Kyle's mouth almost gapes open. That had been very surprising to him. Yet right away, he has his answer.

"No. This is dangerous. You heard what was happening over there. I can't let you take a risk, not again." He glances up at Teevo. Then hands him a handful of credits. "I have an offer. I'll pay Connor extra-"

"Say no more. I understand perfectly" Teevo cut in, putting a hand on Leon's shoulder. Kyle leaves the two behind before Leon can make any argument. Yet from behind he can still hear him shouting at Kyle, most likely struggling against the Rodians strong grip. Jan just reaches the ship as Kyle does.

"We have been given a _Defender_ -class corvette along with eight _Z-95_ fighters to aid us, as thanks to the New Republic." Kyle raises his brows. "His words, not mine. Now get in." The ladder lowers, allowing the two to enter their newly-modified ship. Which Jan just happens to bring up on the spot once they are in their chairs. Especially after seeing new pieces of equipment inside. "What did you _do...to my ship?!_ " Kyle immediately raises his hands.

"Not me. Connor insisted" he says, defending himself. She huffs, pauses. Then engages the ships takeoff sequence. The _Raven Claw_ lifts into the air. Ahead, nine ships pull into the sky. Their escort force. The _Defender_ corvette has yellow markings and an Insignia on each side, as well as a mounted cannon on top that is cable of swivelling around to rear targets. The fighters have the same insignia and yellow markings.

 _"Fang-1 here, leader of Fang squadron. We are under your orders..as much as I disagree working for humans."_ Jan and Kyle both ignore that remark. _"All ships, form up behind the Raven Claw. Prepare to jump to hyperspace."_ Jan fires up the hyperdrive once out of the atmosphere, then with one push of a lever the _Raven Claw_ shoots forward, followed by it's very own escort force.

* * *

The ten ships drop out of hyperspace just within a safe distance. Ahead, Kyle and Jan see what the emergency is. On the New Republic side, five ships reside. Two Nebulon-B frigates, both recognized as the _Lucky Star_ and the _Pursuer_ with three _CR-90_ Corvettes. Only one Kyle can recognize. The _Mantooine_. And by the looks of it, the _Mantooine_ had suffered the worst damage from the ongoing battle before them. It surprises him to see so many New Republic ships, since most of the time they steer clear of open combat. That adds to the initial worry he had about the upcoming engagement.

On the Remnant's side, the closer side to their arrival point, one _Victory Class I_ Star Destroyer is backed up by two _Tartan_ patrol cruisers and a _Broadside_ missile cruiser. Remains of a third _Tartan_ drift around. From behind, what looks like another _Tartan_ cruiser flanks the New Republic forces. This one looks different, bearing markings. As many know, the people of Eriadu supported the Empire. It is no surprise that one of their ships would be utilised against the Empire's enemies, even after the war had been finished.

Several squadrons on both sides battle it out, flying around ships and open space in dogfights and bombing runs. Laser cannons fire every direction, ripping their targets apart into bits of blasted metal.

"Fang-1, are your people ready?"

 _"As ready as we'll ever be"_ replies the almost-menacing gruff voice on the other end. Growls and grunts of confirmation fill the comms from the other pilots.

"Good. Because we have company!" Jan exclaimed over the comms. A squadron of six TIE fighters fly to greet them into the battle ahead. Kyle flips some of the new switches. Apparently, Connor had taught him some things. And that came in handy. The cannon on top fires a stream of laser fire, clipping a TIE. No real damage was done by the blast, but it certainly made the pilot more careful as they start to drift from side to side. The others follow along, ready to dodge anymore powerful blasts from the cannon.

"For an automated cannon, I expected it to be more accurate." Jan mumbles something under her breath, and when Kyle catches the name Connor, he decides not to ask. Two of the fighters fire preemptively, missing all targets.

" _All fighters, break off and hit back! Fang-3, stay in formation!_ " All the Z-95's break formation and zoom off after fighters, all except two and the _Defender_ -class. They follow the _Raven Claw_ ahead to the looming battle. As they near, Two A-Wings fly by to the fight they left behind.

" _We will assist them. The admiral is waiting for you._ " Jan shoots them a confirmation. But from what they see ahead, getting to the lead ship will be difficult.

Kyle squints at a flash from an exploding TIE the _Defender_ hit. A dogfight goes right by in front of them. Neither spots an oncoming TIE, but their automated cannon does. Just a little too late. An explosion draws Jan's attention to the spinning fighter, but it too late to move the ship. A screeching scrape goes along the top of their ship, knocking the automated cannon on top.

"Was that-" Jan nods before Kyle can finish. Apparently the wasn't alone. Or the Star Destroyers had just been made aware of their presence so close. Another squadron heads right for them.

" _You better not die_ " the Shistavenen pilot growls. Kyle spots the two remaining fighters and the corvette go ahead, hitting the TIE fighter's and TIE interceptor's head on. One wolfman pilot is downed right.

"You heard him, Jan."

"I know! Hang on!" She pitches to the right, avoiding laser fire and going right under the rear of the Star Destroyer. A dull roar echoes through the cockpit from its engines, rumbling and shaking the freighter. For a second, Jan's hands tense up on a joystick. Then presses down, firing from the forward cannons and hitting the large menacing ship along the bottom. Kyle just glances over at her. "What?! I'm stressed!" That reminds him to never get on her bad side.

Underbelly cannons and passing fighters threaten their lives as they barely skim across the triangular ship's bottom side. A Z-95 passes by, only to be blown into pieces of scrap and bits of a dead pilot.

Jan continues to dodge and weave cannon fire hitting from underneath and above until finally they breach past the pointed tip.

" _Pursuer_ , we are coming into landing!" Jan shouts into the comm to herald the flagship just as they reach the rear of one of the _Tartans_. A crackle comes through the other end, followed by a voice.

 _"We can handle this, Commander. The surface needs you! Now! We will send members of Blue and Gold squadron down with you!"_

 _"Fang squadron will stick up here!"_ another more gruff voice bumps in.

"Copy that!" Jan glances over at Kyle, looking him over. In one hand he holds his Bryar pistol at the ready. She checks over her E-11 quickly to have it at the ready. They are both expecting things to start badly as they come to the ground. On either side, A-Wings and a couple of Y-Wings join them on their approach. "Now or never!" And with those words, she puts the ship into a dive.

If they had looked back, they would have noticed another black freighter come out of a jump.


	12. The Final Confrontation

Kyle Katarn jolts around in his seat as the _Raven Claw_ breaches the atmosphere. In Jan's hands he can see the controls twitching and moving little by little. The movements all around are not caused majorly by the atmosphere itself, but by tailers. Being in the planet's atmosphere, they can distinctly hear the high pitch screeches of TIE fighters, heralding the oncoming dogfight. One the _Raven Claw_ would not be apart of. Two A-Wings peel off from the main group to deal with their following enemies. Flashes of lasers are caught in the distance behind Kyle's ship.

 _Focus, Kyle. They can deal with them_ he tells himself, over and over in his head as they descended through the clouds. In a manner of time that felt longer than it should have, the clouds part to reveal the battleground below.

Explosions dot the space between the supposed location of the secret Imperial base and what Kyle makes out to be the New Republic camp from the numerous transports. He couldn't see much, but he doubts it would be only troopers.

Jan brings the dark freighter down and around to the rear of the camp. They both can see troopers running back and forth, some carrying supplies and over heading to vehicles accompanied by those that were about to charge out to the front lines, covered by hover tanks. A blast from either artillery or a cannon aboard the Star Destroyer strikes close enough to shake their ship, but no damage. It had been a long time since Kyle had been on the very front lines, and he wasn't in any rush to get back to those times.

A man adorned in an officer's uniform awaited their ship to touch down, accompanied by two soldiers, a Twi'Lek and a Sullustan.

"This way, quickly!" he shouts over the explosions and engines, waving at them follow. Once with them, they start fast-walking to the center of the camp. On the way, the officer explains everything.

"We found an Imperial patrol lingering in an open field nearby, and followed them. That led us here. But somehow, they knew we were coming. A squad of TIE bombers wiped out our main attack force, everyone else was forced to withdraw until some air support came. That's when the enemy fleet arrived apart, and all hell broke loose. We've already lost a third of our overall force, both in space and down here." His voice is clear, and goes over the sound of everything around them. "We managed to set up a base camp, but have taken heavy casualties. The natives of Eriadu are no help, as they have sided with the Imperial Remnant forces. Striking us on our flanks." Another close explosion sends ripples through the air, knocking over a crate nearby. "What we need is to reorganise, rally the troops! And with more experienced heroes, we can do that." Kyle was caught unaware as the officer called them heroes. He never really thought of it that way. "The others agree, and await your arrival. Which is now" he finished, pushing aside some canvas to reveal a holotable surrounded by three other officers. Three salute to Jan, so he assumes she is higher.

"Commander Ors, we have your strike team ready" one of them says.

"She is injured" a nearby med-droid adds, apparently having assessed her. She nods. Many faces become crestfallen. Then all turn to Katarn.

"We will need you to lead" their guide says, the others nodding in agreement.

"I'm not really leader material-"

"Kyle. Please." He couldn't deny Jan's soft voice. So he nods. The guide officer leads Kyle to the holotable, which shows the battle from above in real time. T2-B and T4-B tanks hover and roll across the battlefield with their treads, firing cannons. AT-ST's walk to engage in battle against them, aided by 2-M repulsor tanks lingering some distance back. Rockets and lasers go back and forth. They could really use a Jedi, and Kyle knows he is the closest.

"Master Katarn" the officer says, addressing him. Though he rathers not be known as Master, but makes no note of it. "Your team shall go over by the right flank. There are some hills there you can use to flank. We will have a T2-B hovertank to cover you, but that is all we can spare." Kyle couldn't deny that he is impressed. Just by looking over the holotable, he sees they are organised. Much more organised than back in the days of the Rebellion. "You move out now."

Kyle nods, then turn to leave. But before that, he gives Jan one last hug before he goes off to fight a war.

* * *

As soon as Kyle katarn arrive, he is greeted by a familiar face. Out of all squads, what are the chances it was to be Captain Anthorp, wielding his heavy pistol. He gives a nod of acknowledgement, and Kyle thinks he was seeing things for a moment as he sees a smile. Perhaps due to the fact they knew one one another from the strike. Maybe as a thank you for getting them out alive. Eight members stand before him. Besides four that were involved in the attack, Anthorp included, there are a female Twi'Lek, a human and twin Duros. Then again, there aren't many differences between Duros in the first place, so assuming a pair are twins isn't too uncommon. The two T2-B tanks sit at a standstill, ready to move on orders. Kyle's orders.

"Katarn. I heard you got yourself a Padawan" Anthorp snickers at Kyle's expression, which is a slight twitch in his lip.

"Yes. But I'm getting used to it." Kyle does a quick observation of the squad before shooting a question the captain's way. "Is everyone ready?" A nod is given in return. That meant good things to Kyle. They could get this over with quickly, if they did it exactly as planned. And that's exactly what worries him. When has anything ever gone to plan for him?

"Right. Uh...Everyone, move out!"Kyle orders in a clear tone after a pause to figure out an order.

The tanks are first to move through the path in the hills, flanked by the team. Their turrets swivel left to right, scanning for any incoming hostiles. With the people of Eriadu siding against them, an ambush could be anywhere. Kyle sticks to around the front in case he needs to use his saber to protect them from the front. He had gotten more accustomed to using it ever since getting it back. But he knew if they came from the sides, it would be hard to fend them off. Their path is a low one, snaking through the hills. The enemy would have higher ground.

Along their path, it becomes only louder with explosions and blaster fire in the distance. None of it getting closer, although it is rather hard to judge from the current distance of the battlefield. The Twi'Lek, a woman with speed that surprised Kyle when he saw her run ahead, scouts out carefully, have her blaster always at the ready. The two Duros linger around the front, both armed with heavy blaster rifles. Everyone else remains at the sides and rear of the tanks.

Kyle senses it before everyone else. Something ahead. A premonition. He taps Anthorp on the shoulder and whispers in his ear, pointing over to a stack of rocks on the side of their path. The Republic captain nods and signals to the Twi'Lek woman. She nods, then starts to run up them to get above before pointing down at whoever is on the other side, shouting at them to stand down. A few moments later, two Eriadu natives come out. The Twi'Lek salutes over with a confident smile, and suddenly Kyle has a feeling this might be her first battle.

And her last. A green stream of energy passes through her back. Her body arcs forward before falling on the rocks, eyes still wide in shock and sudden pain.

"Ambush!" Kyle isn't sure who had said that. But he understands the word clearly. All around, both Stormtroopers and Eriadu natives pop up like moles in a field. In a few short moments, they are surrounded by around three dozen combatants, all firing on them. A few had even managed to get behind them.

"Get down!"

"Left side!"

"No right side!"

"Look ou-" One of the Duros twins fall from a shot to their side. The other knelt down, dragging him into cover between the tanks. Both cannons fire, filling the ears of troops nearby almost like thunder. Kyle takes out his Bryar pistol and starts shooting from cover. Even if he was to use his lightsaber, he knows that would only make him a bigger target. And when getting attacked from so many angles, he would only be dead in a matter of seconds. The front tank hit it's mark next to the rocks, sending nearby targets scrambling to their feet or flying several feet away, only to lay still. Their quad-cannons were effective with area of effect, firing four lasers in quick succession to hit multiple points on a large target, or hit multiple targets. But their cannons were weak against some vehicles, such as an AT-AT or AT-ST, not being able to destroy the latter in one hit. And without their shields, they would be one rocket away from destruction.

The enemy had that idea. Kyle sees the EMP rocket, but it is too late to stop it. The missile hits directly below the cannons. An anti-vehicle rocket follows, and in five seconds the vehicle explodes from within, taking those inside with it. The explosion knocks half the squad down, it's shockwave causing dust and sand to rise up around it.

"Sith-spit!" Kyle couldn't help keeping in his curse. Things had gotten to a high level of panicking and mayhem for them. They had seen them coming. Kyle forces his legs and arms to move, to push himself off the ground. Pieces of burning metal surround him. With how close he had been to the T2-B, he's surprised to find himself almost uninjured. Save for one piece of shrapnel in his lower thigh.

Things looked bad for them. Already a quarter of their team down, half wounded or knocked over by the blast and the rest trying to dodge shots at them. The two Duros lay near each other, brothers in arms. One of the original team members uses the remaining tank to lean on, shooting over to try and take as many as he could. And still over two dozen attackers remain.

Then, when Katarn thought things couldn't get any worse, a dark shadow above. He thinks it may be a silhouetted Imperial gunship. Something coming to kill them. Two red streams of light come down at them. Followed by an explosion. Yet he feels no searing pain. He looks to his left to see smoke rising from behind a hill. Then looks back up to see the dark shape soar over, an under-belly turret gunning down at Kyle's attackers.

 _Is that..._ He is too stunned to believe it. But with a closer look, an expression of relief flows over. A scowl of realisation and disbelief follows.

Their attackers flee for their lives, Kyle's team shooting at their feet. But he stands there, watching the ship.

"When I get my hands on him." He turns to Anthorp, who must have heard his grumble. "I need to deal with something." Anthorp nods and follows and both he and Kyle head to the ship which has begun its landing sequence.

They reach the black ship quickly with no more resistance against them. The landing ramp is already down, and standing at the bottom is a familiar Mandalorian and Rodian. And by the looks of things, the Mandalorian is not happy. Not one bit.

"Connor!" Connor turns to Kyle, and just by seeing Katarn's expression and backup his eyes dilate, a nervous smile. Which is quickly corrected to reflect the annoyance he has at what the boy did.

"Katarn! Ya know what ya padawan did?! He stole my swoop bike-"

"Where is he?" Kyle is now standing right in Connor's face, controlling his breathing so that his chest is barely huffing, his moustache bristling from under his nose. Connor didn't, his eyes going back and forth between the man's face and the lightsaber Kyle had unknowingly grasped onto. Finally, he finds the courage to do so. By pointing in the direction of the base. Kyle follows the finger, then looks back at Connor. Then realises he is holding the front of his armor to lift him face-to-face. He drops him, or rather pushes him back to force him into a stumble, right into the Rodian's arms.

He needn't ask Anthorp for a ride, as Anthorp is already calling one in on his communicator. It comes shortly after.A 74-Z speeder bike, a supply pack of medical supplies and other necessities on the side.

"We can hold our own here. Go get your padawan." Katarn nods and swings a leg over the speeder, then feels a hand grabbing his wrist. "Try to cause as much havoc as you can" the Republic captain adds, a mischievous grin on his face. Kyle nods again, the same grin on his. He would make them pay if they dare hurt his padawan. With a rev, the speeder is off without any hassle or groan. It speeds across the hilly landscape. Kyle has his saber in hand, just in case someone tries to take a shot. But none do. Meaning one only thing. They were drawing him in.

* * *

Leon dismounts the swoop bike he 'borrowed', keeping it concealed behind a rock. He feels bad for having mind-tricked Connor, but at least it proves one thing. He wasn't as resistant as he had said back on Uvena. That kept Leon smirking until he had arrived at one of the entrances to the base. A dark gaping tunnel descends into the earth. Leon can sense something ahead. A dark presence. Just what he wants. He couldn't wait to see the look of regret on the dark wolf-man's face at all the insults it had thrown at him. He had become stronger through that training. And he would put it to use.

The padawan takes easy steps down the hall. No stairs or rails can stop him if he starts sliding down. Maybe that's what they want. Him sliding down, unprepared. A perfect chance with him vulnerable. But no resistance when coming here tells him otherwise.

His two sabers in hands, the padawan watches ahead into the darkness. A cold breeze goes through from the entrance, getting colder and colder. When he reaches the bottom, it feels very cold as if there is a snow storm outside. Before him is a lit metal corridor, unguarded. No doors nor windows. Just metal walls stretching as far as he can see.

Leon ventures deeper, watching for any flashes of white from Stormtrooper armor in the new light before him. Or black with red swirling lights. His hands tense up on his sabers. The dark presence becomes more powerful. He keeps going, determined to face his foe. Until he comes to an obstacle after a turn. A steel blast door. He activates a saber and readies to cut through.

Only to freeze as it hisses open, stunned by how it suddenly opened before him. He stands there, saber raised up and ready to pierce the now open door. A large room inside, a central elevated point in the floor with a figure seated in the middle.

"Finally, you have arrived."

* * *

Kyle finds a swoop bike not too well hidden next to a rock. _Leon..._

He brakes his speeder bike next to it and starts to look around to find the same entrance he assumes Leon took. In the dirt, he finds a set of boot tracks. With the swoop bike, he confirms this is the path Leon had taken. He finally starts to believe that luck is on his side. But since when is it ever on his side? Since when are things ever easy for him?

He feels a dark presence, a strong one. Yet different and much like that of a Reborn. Though he is too late to see them as two Reborns drop behind him from rocks above. He turns, activating his blue lightsaber in two hands. They have their red sabers active, each held in one hand. A third thump follows behind the mercenary, followed by a gruff voice.

"False Jedi. My master wishes for me to deal with you?" He puts on a smug grin and turns his face around to catch a glance of the Shistavanen.

"Hey ugly. I was wondering when you would show up. You been waiting to take a chomp out of me?" The wolf-man growls almost hungrily in a way. That sends a shiver down his back. Kyle knows many rumors about Shistavanen's eating other races. "Is that some drool I see?" he adds, trying to egg on the Dark force-user. He gets what he wants. Just not in the way he expects. A crooked grin appears across the wolf-man's muzzle.

"Kill him." Kyle looks forward, raising his saber. The Reborns do the same. Then both lunge at him.

* * *

Leon tries to peer through the darkness to see the mysterious figure's face. One thing he definitely knows is that whoever they are, it is not who he wants. As their voice is female. They are sitting, legs crossed before them. One saber in front of them. One thing he can see is that they are wearing little clothing from what he could see on their legs. Dark leggings. Her belly exposed and he can see a bit that looks like a bra. As well as something resembling a tall collar.

Leon keeps his sabers steady in front of him, slowly stepping to the side to circle her. The seated figure chuckles.

"If you are trying to sneak around me, you fail. I thought he would have taught you better. Then again, he never was one for being quiet, was he?" Leon remains quiet. "Just like Kyle. You ask the questions and don't answer anyone else's." That makes him freeze. How does she know that Kyle is his master? How does she know Kyle to begin with?

"How is that herder these days?" Leon feels a scowl come over. Not because she insulted Kyle, but because calling him a herder means a herder is training him.

"Why don't you start answering some questions, then. Let's start with who you are." The dark figure chuckles and stretches out her legs, putting a hand behind her to push herself up. From her lap she takes up what looks like some kind of scepter. She throws it to someone at the side of the room where someone in black catches it, a glint of metal behind a glove.

"Take it somewhere safe. Then wait at the door with the two guards" she orders in a somewhat calm yet dark voice. With a flick of her hand she dismisses them. Leon stands there, trying to think what she could even mean by two guards. Then she looks at Leon as she comes out into the light.

Younger than he pictured. Purple face paint covering her upper half of her face. Purple tattoos on her arms. Two purple feathers and one yellow feather at the back of her short brown hair, all pointing down. Her clothing is of a dark color and her skin light. Two shoulder pads rest on either side of her collar and brown leather gauntlets. Dark blue leggings and brown boots. She holds her saber in one hand, or rather in the air above it, spinning it with the Force. Once about five steps before him, she bows in a graceful yet mocking manner.

"Tavion. Your master should know me." Her hand goes to her throat as if she were rubbing a sore throat after a bad cough. "I know him. And he is quite the fighter. As does my master, Desann" she adds, a cruel smile a showing in the dim light of his yellow lightsabers. That name strikes him. He had been there for the strike on the Academy. And knowing Desann had been responsible for the many deaths, knowing this woman to be his apprentice makes his hatred to her rise to a new height. Grief, anger, hate. Feelings of the dark side. Feelings he cannot repress.

"Then you shall join him soon enough. For all the lives lost." He raises his hands to fight stance before him, one reverse grip and the other pointing at his opponent from waist height. Tavion lets her weapon drop into her hand before she activates her the saber. With her other hand, she gestures the boy forward.

"Then come. Prove yourself as something worth my time." Leon pauses his circling. Then with one quick movement he rushes forward, meeting her in battle by leaping forth and slashing across.

* * *

The Reborn on his left strikes at his side. Kyle deflects with a vertically upside-down block, using his other hand to stun the other from under his arm with a force push. The stun works, giving him enough time to parry with a spin of his blade to drive his opponent's saber into the ground. As well as his. The weapons hiss and sizzle against each other. The sweat of his brow drops off to sizzle on the blade and evaporate.

He senses the other coming behind. Lifting one leg up he kicks them in the chest, he lifts his other leg and uses the momentum to leap over the first Reborn, spinning in the air before landing directly behind to deliver a slash across their back. That deals with one Reborn left.

As they fall, the other leaps over their companion to get the jump on Kyle. In surprise he raises his lightsaber. The block is feeble but holds against the heavy strike. His blade is almost hit out of his hand. Frustration courses through him. He doesn't have time for these false Dark Jedi who were made thanks to science. _Experiments_. Using the force to push on their weapon, he pushes hard against them but directs it down. Right until it slips down, grazing their fingers around the hilt. They scream in pain. He ends that quickly with a quick spin followed up by a deep cut across their chest.

He stands there, huffing while trying to keep his composure. Katarn hasn't forgotten about the Shistavanen behind him. The latter has a large cruel grin. Some sick sense of admiration at the death they had witnessed.

"Anger and hate? Not something a Jedi should have."

"Yeah, well a monkey shouldn't have a lightsaber either, but I don't see you dropping it" he retorts, still huffing after the fight. The wolf-man snarls, fingers tightening around the lightsaber staff. Kyle spots drops of blood from the long claws digging into it's wrist. The Shistavanen lifts the cross-bladed end to his forehand, his rear hand holding just a bit halfway. It points the cross-end at Kyle then activates.

"You should stop picking fights with those more dangerous than you." Kyle shrugs.

"I must be some kind of danger magnet." He brings his lightsaber up past his right shoulder, using both hands to hold. "I don't have all day." The Shistavanen starts to circle around, getting closer in range with every step. Four steps away, he stabs out. Kyle sidesteps with ease. Proceeding to roll when the stab turns into a long sweep. Kyle goes into a kneeling position after his roll, but doesn't see the sweeping weapon coming for him until the last moment. He ducks lower, the sizzling blade singing into his back. Kyle falls flat against the dirt, yet is quick to recover as the Shistavanen brings the cross-bladed end back around for another heavy strike down upon him.

Katarn pulls himself forward, using the force to get more distance, then turns to quickly fire off a blast from his trusty Bryar. It is deflected with ease, but that's just what he wants. A distraction. He runs forward to deliver a quick slash across the Shistavanen's side. Who only force pushes him to a distance where all the lightsaber does it a small cut in it's target's lower thigh.

Both opponents stand opposite, facing away from each other. At the same time they turn to face each other. Kyle examines his work. A burning wound. No doubt stinging like his own back.

"You will not reach him. We both have the force naturally, unlike these," he gesture to the Reborns," but you lack experience. I do not."

"What, a couple weeks of training? I have had plenty more than that." The wolfman snarls, somewhat sounding like a scoff.

"A couple of weeks? I was trained by Desann himself alongside Tavion. There were many back up plans. Many you do not know of." Kyle would have asked. But only one thing matters. Saving his padawan. Formulating a quick plan, he charges forward, his saber a whirling light of his fury. The Shistavanen blocks every attack, but Kyle is too fast for any counterattack against him.

Kyle takes leap back to dodge an attack. The wolfman takes Kyle's foot in his hand, it's claws piercing the leather boots. Blood pooled out from around the claws. Kyle falls back on the floor, and with quick thinking he raises a spare hand to shock his attacker with a strike of Sith lightning. This surprises his enemy, forcing them back.

Kyle takes advantage of this and surges forward, saber trailing across the ground behind him as he continues to use his lightning attack. Once close enough he swings up in an uppercut, cutting across the wolfman's chest. Followed up by a downward slash, which the wolfman blocks. But Kyle's attack is too heavy, knocking the wolfman's saber out of his hand. It snarls, and lunges forth with outstretched claws that dig into Kyle's left shoulder. With one tight grip, Kyle feels and hears a pop. he cries out in pain, willing the Force to push his opponent off. The black-suited opponent is launched back over to where his saber staff is, which he takes into his hands and lunges again. Kyle lifts his saber with both hands to block the attack.

They stand there, locked with no way out. If the Shistavanen takes his saber back, he gets cut in half. The same goes for Kyle.

"A standstill." The Dark Jedi pushes on his saber staff. Kyle feels his strength waning. "You cannot beat me. You see now I have bested you. In superior strength, I emerge victorious." The Dark Jedi slowly lifts the bottom end of his staff towards Kyle's knee. Kyle is forced to kneel down, holding his saber up. He struggles to see from the sparking light above him. In his mind it is like clockwork as he tries to formulate a plan. Only one comes to mind. And quite possibly his riskiest.

"You might have strength. But there's one thing you don't have, furball." The Shistavanen suddenly looks confused. Then Kyle makes his move.

He moves his saber high with one hand, allowing the bottom end to cut into his knee. A searing hot pain shoots up his leg from the puncture point. But he ignores that as he raises his trump card. A blaster appears right below the Dark Jedi's jaw, finger on the trigger.

"A gun and risk." With one pull, a yellow blast shoots through the wolfman's chin and out through the back of his head. He falls, eyes wide open in shock. Falling to the dirt unceremoniously. Kyle Katarn remains kneeling there, eyes closed and a tear of pain threatening to make it's way down his cheek. Using his right hand after putting away his saber, he grabs his shoulder. A pop follows as he puts it back in place. Streaks of blood cover his palm. Then he tries to stand. But his wounded knee makes it hard at first.

After stumbling over several times he finally reaches the wall just past the entrance, using it to lean on as he descends. A blood trail follows from his wounded shoulder. How could he move forward with these injuries? He knows that they are grave injuries. Yet he continues moving on and on. His leg hurting, and his shoulder sticky with wet blood.

What surprises him as he descends is security. No Stormtroopers, no Reborn, no turrets. No security whatsoever. And no Leon.

"L..Leon!" Kyle can feel the life draining from him. From his wounds. But he continues on. Not even stopping when a distant rumble shakes the base and his communicator beeps. Although he still answers.

"Kyle! You need to get out of there! The Star Destroyer is coming down on the base!"

"I've..I've almost found him. Leon! Le-" Something stops him short. A presence that feels somewhat familiar. He hurries his pace, despite his leg wound.

And soon turns a corner to see two fallen Reborn. Burning slashes across their chests, faces of pain and surprise. He assumes Leon is responsible, and somewhat feels glad he is alive. Kyle opens the door. And there, he finds his padawan and someone else.

"Tavion!" he activates his lightsaber. "Leon, I'm coming!" The dark toned padawan turns to see his master and from seeing his injured master does what Katarn would never have expected. Leon Force-pushes his master out of the doorway, then closes it. "Leon! No!" The rumble becomes more louder. The roof beginning to fall inward.

Kyle looks up, yet before he could open the door metal falls upon him. All he sees is darkness.

* * *

Jan sits by her partner. Devices next to the medical bed beeping and showing his life signs. It had taken hours to get Kyle out of the wreckage of the Star Destroyer and underground base. They had come across the body of the Dark Shistavanen and some Reborn.

But no Leon. That upset her the most. To know she had failed to help Kyle, but also knowing that Kyle would feel guilt for failing. There was no body, no sign of him having been there. Except for a speeder Connor left behind in a hurry. Probably the best idea, as Kyle would have most likely tried to throttle him.

Jan puts a hand on her partner's wrist, stroking it softly. A dry tear rests on her cheek, a dry streak above it.

"Kyle. Please wake up" she prays, wanting for him to wake up from his one week coma. "Kyle..I'm sorry." She hears the door behind her open. But does not look to see who. Only when they move past to the end of the bed does she see Luke.

"I am sorry to hear what had happened, Jan. I came as soon as my business was complete." He looks over the injured mercenary. "Leon was not found?" She closes her eyes at hearing his name, shaking her head despairingly. Luke has a sympathetic downcast look. "He will be remembered" Luke says sympathetically.

There is a pause of silence, and Luke goes to leave. Someone else comes in. An advisor sent by Mon Mothma. The young woman representing the Chancellor stands by Jan.

"Commander Ors. Have you thought about the proposal?" Jan sighs. At a time like this, she could not believe the advisor was coming in. Though now she did think on it. It would possibly be better.

"Yes. I have. And I would like to agree and become a combat advisor." It was for the best. To keep her off the battlefield, possibly even Kyle. She had a feeling they would need a break.

"Very good. I shall notify Chancellor Mon Mothma." The advisor leaves right after. She looks at Kyle, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry" Jan apologises. "But it's for the best." She stands to leave through the door, giving one final glance before turning her back on her old life.

* * *

The bridge is silent and empty. As expected from the aging admiral. He looks onward through the asteroid field ahead, viewing his most prized possession. The waiting feels like forever. For finally, they had found it. Their agent had returned, bringing with them an artifact they had been searching for since centuries ago. An ancient artifact, passed down through many hands. Yet rarely used. Until now.

A hiss of opening metal doors indicates the arrival of the agent, standing at the bridge's entrance. The admiral turns on his heels, whirling around without showing how eager he was. He is a high member in their hierarchy, after all. There, stands the agent, clad in a black tunic. A rather menacing figure. His left leg and right arm are made of robotic prosthetics, and half of his face made of metal. The admiral isn't sure whether the prosthetic leg makes him tall or if it came naturally before whatever accident occurred. None the less, the admiral keeps a stern face, turning back to his ultimate creation.

"Do you have it?" There is no audible answer. Instead, the dark agent steps forward to stand next to the admiral, brandishing a triangular object. The high ranking officer can't help but smirk, carefully taking it into his hands despite the disapproving grunt, followed by a rasp.

"Finally, after all this. We have it." He lifts it up before him, as if it were some holy object. Then lowers it, and gives it back to the original keeper. "Yes, everything is going according to plan. Making the preparations. The Master's arrival will be upon us soon." The agent nods, then marches off.

"After everything we have done, it all comes together." He stands there, watching the massing fleet of triangular ships circling around a much, much larger behemoth of a ship.

* * *

 **And so it ends! For now...So, this is how the first story shall end. Yes, I know that Jan would probably not leave her mercenary life behind. But this is an AU. So, I hoped you all enjoyed this story, and see you all in the next one. (Whenever that is).**


End file.
